


In the Face of loss

by Varaki



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Crossdressing, Cussing, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaki/pseuds/Varaki
Summary: They had been together for two years, yet when the four first class men go out on a mission something happens to their Cadet lover. Unable to reach him, when they return he is missing and despite a thorough search is never found. Three years later they come in contact with a second named Sky Wolfe, what is his connection in all of this? Will the four find their fifth lover or will he be lost forever?
Relationships: Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 61
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile since I have posted a new story, hopefully everyone enjoys it. I will have a beta soon, so no worries on that end. Any comments and kudo's are loved, if you want to be negative about everything or be rude, don't bother to comment. With that please enjoy! ^.^

Letting out a deep breath, Zack looked through the window, settled comfortably on the large black sofa in the home he shared with his lovers. Leaning back, he ignored the t.v that hummed with soft sounds nearby, instead he allowed his mind to wander to other things. Depression settled in his body, a permanent reminder of what was missing in his life...no their life. It was three years now, three long and suffering years that they missed the youngest lover. It had been a normal day, one like any other he and Angeal had to set out on a mission together to Junon, Sephiroth had been sent to Wutai to quell a few uprisings and Genesis had been sent out to Costa Del Sol to deal with a monster infestation. It seemed all fine, until they could no longer get in contact with Cloud. Numerous calls and texts and yet the blond never responded. As they each returned back to Midgar, he was nowhere to be seen. Panic had set in swiftly, driving all four of them mad with worry and fear, what had happened?

Blowing out a deep breath, he let his eyes trail out through the city, eyeing the tall tale sight of snow flurries slowly settling into the metal. They had run around all of Shinra, demanding a search and find, they included the Turks and even the President. Sephiroth had all but stormed the lab with Genesis on his heels and searched it top to bottom, nothing and it was frustrating. Now their Cloud had been marked as M.I.A and not one trace lingered. The longest they had been gone was a month, when he and Angeal came home first and noticed the eager blond missing, they first ventured to the home they all shared and noticed dust had been gathering. It made it obvious that he had vanished the same day they left. Zack regretted ever leaving now, they all did, Cloud was due for his test into SOLDIER and now he would never take it.

Running fingers through his hair, it had driven them all into a deep depression, they hadn’t done much months afterwards. Now years later, they still had no idea what happened and unable to mope anymore they had all resumed their duties, albeit highly reluctantly. It was the first day of December, usually a season they should be happy and enjoying, a get together of loved ones as it neared the day of Christmas soon enough. Every year they would all buy presents for Cloud, they could not admit that he was dead or the fact he might never come home. Even on his birthday they still celebrated, it felt more mournful than anything. The closet was full of gifts from all of them just waiting to be given. It was taking quite a bit for Zack not to lose himself and only his lovers kept him afloat. Closing blue eyes, he let out a deep breath once more before turning his attention to the door as it opened and closed.

Soft steps turned the corner as Angeal came in view, seeing Zack on the couch, the older man walked over, leaning down to place a kiss on the top of his head. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he leaned a little on the top of the couch.

“As well as I can be.” Usually he was so much more outgoing and bouncy, but the loss of Cloud pained him to his very core. Turning more towards Angeal, he looked to him before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on his lips, fingers moved to card through his hair before he pulled back.

Smiling softly, Angeal returned the gentle kiss before leaning up once he let go. “I know.” He murmured gently before moving towards the kitchen. “Anything specific you're hungry for?” It was a question he enjoyed getting opinions on before he started dinner for them all.

“Nah, you can make anything you know I’ll eat it.” Standing, Zack made his way over to the bar counter and settled on the bar stool he usually took when they ate dinner. “When is Gen and Seph due in?”

“Shouldn’t be too long.” The sound of the door opening had Angeal pausing before smiling and he started to take out pots and pans, getting food ready to be made. “Speak of them and they shall appear.” He mused before setting to work.

Walking in, Genesis slipped his red jacket off before placing it on the back of his chair, giving a pause to kiss Zack’s lips in greeting before looking at Angeal. “Do you know how hard it is not to send a fireball at the new recruits?” He questioned them, huffing softly before setting about to grab four glasses, settling them in each spot before he went to grab some Banora white and settled it on the counter. “I truly wonder what these idiots hope to accomplish with such stupidity.”

“Welcome home to you too.” Angeal murmured, shaking his head before looking at Seph who also deposited his long jacket on his own chair and walked over, slipping a soft kiss to Zack, he did the same to Angeal and set about to help the man make dinner.

“He’s upset that none of the recruits show good enough promise.” Sephiroth looked towards Genesis before rolling up his sleeves, setting about scoring the meat to be placed in the oven with rosemary and potatoes. “We haven’t had that many good candidates for SOLDIER in months.”

“It’s just….atrocious! Truly the Goddess has to have someone on this godforsaken earth worth something.” Genesis muttered as he started pouring the wine in each glass.

“They can’t be THAT bad Gen.” Zack looked over to him, resting his head upon his arms, he felt more content with the fact that he had them all home with him.

“Careful Zachary, Genesis is in that mood.” Sephiroth spoke, sliding the duck into the oven moments later. Now he worked with the greens while Angeal made the sauce for the duck. “The new bout of Cadet’s do not show as much promise unfortunately.” Not as much promise as Cloud is what wasn’t said.

Genesis nodded before he moved to sit down finally, sipping on his wine. Crossing one leg over the other, the red head closed his eyes, trying to calm his agitation at such a lack of quality.

Zack opened his mouth to speak but the sound of all four of their Phs caused him to pause, glancing at each before reaching into his pocket, pulling it out. Blinking a few times, he read over the mission report as did the other three.

_Mission location: Kalm_

_Directive: Quell eight Behemoths_

_Assigned personnel: Sephiroth 1st class_   
_Genesis Rhapsodos 1st class_   
_Angeal Hewley 1st class_   
_Zack Fair 1st class_   
_Davis Rosen 2nd class_   
_Sky Wolfe 2nd class -Frost accompanying-_   
_Jason River Cadet_   
_Wes Trumis Cadet_

_Information Gathered: Eight Behemoths have been spotted near town, some civilians have gone missing. Requesting immediate help, sources say that two of the Behemoths are acting odd and look unlike the others. Also mentioned that the two seemed more sentient and thoughtful, learning be on guard._

_Leave time: 0600 tomorrow_

“Well…” Genesis shook his head, huffing deeply before he looked back over the personnel for the mission. “Who is Frost?” His eyes flickered to Sephiroth.

“If I recall correctly, that is one of Shinra’s dogs, I remember seeing a white one in the labs, I can only assume that it was named accordingly. However the fact a second has such a creature is rather...peculiar.” The silver haired General spoke as he leaned his hip onto the side of the counter in thought.

“I mean if he is capable of handling the creature and it has been given to him, I don’t see a problem.” Shifting, Angeal turned off the burner and took off the sauce and veggies starting to plate them.

Sephiroth grabbed the duck out and after spooning on some of the fat to flavor the duck,, he put them on the plates along with the potatoes. “I don’t remember seeing the name in the list of seconds however.” He countered before settling down as all four began to eat. “I distinctly remember roughly most names...that one is new to me.”

“Can’t you ask Lazard about him?” Zack intoned, his mouth full of food.

“Zack, swallow first.” Angeal scolded before continuing. “For now, we don’t need to worry about it. I’m sure he just slipped through.” It happened enough to not really warrant anything for now.

“Sorry.” The young male spoke, flushing a little before finishing his food, he stretched arching his back before groaning, he yawned closing his eyes.

Looking over, an amused smile came to the red heads lips. “Get ready for bed, we will be in in a moment.” Seeing the nod from Zack, he watched him get up, placing his dishes in the sink before venturing into the bedroom. Shaking his head, Genesis did the same before looking to the other two. “Go to the room, I’ll deal with the dishes.”

Sephiroth gave a small nod, standing before he ventured into the room undressing and sliding in beside Zack.

Shaking his head, Angeal smiled before he stepped over and helped the other male, taking care of the dishes before they both retired next. Stripping down, Genesis slipped next to Zack and Angeal slid in behind Sephiroth. All four seemed content as they held onto one another, bodies close and sharing warmth on the cold night. Soft kisses and sweet goodnights were all spoken before the four drifted into sleep.

Morning seemed to come quickly as the four packed duffle bags and weapons before they all headed out to the helicopter pad. Opening the door, he could feel the breeze float by, the sun shining brightly. Zack looked at the two choppers, seeing the blades slowly spinning as the four pilots double checked everything. Looking away from the black birds, he turned his attention to the men gathered, he first glanced at the two cadets, seeing them chatting to themselves, they seemed armed and ready, their bags most likely loaded up. Turning away from them he looked next at the two Second Class SOLDIERs, the first seemed quite like any man, bulky and carrying a broad sword upon his back.

The second one drew his attention the most, his brows furrowed, he was a bit shorter than other SOLDIERs, not even as bulky either. His eyes flickered to the gloved hand that held a short leader leash, it was secured on the pure white dogs black collar. The blood red eyes the creature owned sort of creeped him out but he quickly shook his head. It looked like the dog could easily take the man down if it really wanted to, the only thing he felt comfortable about was the muzzle placed upon its snout. Taking a closer look, he noticed the muscle but not like it normally would be, instead of bulky mass it was a lithe and lean muscle. The purple uniform was situated well on the man’s body but he didn’t get a proper look at his face, the helmet covered a lot of it. Glancing to his lovers, he could see they too seemed interested in that second class. Something felt familiar and yet different at the same time. What surprised him was the wrapped weapon on his back, it resembled the buster sword in shape, however it was covered by cloth so he couldn’t be sure. That was odd, he didn’t know what to make of it.

As soon as all four of them stepped out, the group snapped to attention, the two cadets saluted them while the two seconds stood ramrod straight, arms behind their back as they watched them.

“You four will take the second helicopter, I am sure you read your assignments and if you have not done so, do it on the ride to Kalm. We will be looking for the two that have been notified as ‘different’ while you four will look for the ones that are normal. When we land we head to the inn, place your things in your rooms before we head out. Do I make myself clear?” Green eyes bore into each person in front of him.

“Sir! Yes Sir!” They responded in kind.

“Good, let’s move out.” Watching the group, Sephiroth looked over the smaller Second before heading to the front Helicopter, slipping inside while the two pilots got ready. Genesis slipped in next to him while Zack and Angeal slid in across from the other two.

As they took off, the four leaned back, looking at each other before Zack spoke up.

“Was it just me or did that kid seem familiar in some way?” He asked the three to see if it was just him or not.

“He...felt familiar, however I can’t point from where, I would have noticed someone of his stature if I had encountered him personally.”

“True, it was an odd feeling. That dog seems in decent control at least.” Leaning back Angeal crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

“Perhaps we should look under his helmet, I want to see his face.” Genesis stated, glancing to Sephiroth before he looked back to the two in front.

“We can’t just demand him to do that, we would need a reason and right now we don’t have one.”

“Seph can do it.” The red head stated, his hands on either side of him clutching the seat.

A sigh and shake of his head was all Angeal gave him as he leaned back, it seemed no matter what Genesis seemed intent on unmasking that man.

“We shall see, I do not care we are here for a mission nothing else.” While his interest peaked, the silver haired General was not eager for it. “For now, we focus on the mission, after we can deal with that.”

Scoffing, Genesis leaned back and slipped a hand in his pocket, pulling his beloved copy of LOVELESS free, opening it he decided to read as he listened to the group chat softly. The trip would end in a few hours so he decided to relax.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the Kudos and reviews! I appreciate every single one of them. This chapter is still a little slow, but things will be heating up soon. I hope all of you enjoy this one. ^.^

In the other helicopter, the other four were situated so three took one side and the other second sat with Frost at his feet, leaning forward the male placed both elbows on his knees before reaching down and gently stroking the dogs head. Glowing blue eyes looked to the three in front of him. Assessing the two cadets, his eyes trailed over each, seeing what good one might be over the other in certain aspects. If one had better usage with a gun or knife, if they had been out in a field before. It looked like one did have a better usage for a gun, the way it was taken care of. The metal glistened from being taken care of unlike the others.

Sighing, he leaned back eyes trailing outside, watching the landscape pass them in a blur. Letting his mind drift, he frowned when he remembered when he had laid eyes on the four firsts. An odd flutter weaved itself around his heart and for some reason he felt like he knew them in a more intimate way than what others had. Instead of idolizing and fearing them, there was an odd sense of comfort and it confused him. As far as he could remember he had been in the labs, it was his home and he had only recently been put out for a mission for the first time.

“...Ky..”

“Sk….”

“Sky!”

Whipping his head around he blinked, looking to the three across from him. “I’m sorry?” He questioned, unsure of what was being talked about. Feeling a little embarrassed about being caught lost in thought, he focused on his group.

“I asked if you were okay.” Davis looked to his fellow second, fingers relaxed on his legs before tilting his head in thought.

“Yeah, you excited for our mission?” It was best to try and make some type of small talk, especially since he knew Davis personally. Sky had met him for training a little over seven months ago, they had worked together and trained under supervision and permission of Lazard and Hojo. The only requirement for him to actually socialize was his helmet could not be taken off and Davis had been implored on why it was so important.

Giving a nod, his own helmet shifted on his head as Davis watched his friend. “I am, it’s about time they sent you out. If all goes well, maybe they will push to see you a first eventually.” The older man pushed back against the seat. Davis had been new to SOILDER, integrated into it only two years ago. He saw the potential that this man had in front of him, Sky was quite good at his job and honestly he was glad to have met him and allowed him to work with the man as his partner.

“I am, if it all goes well perhaps we can scavenge for more missions together.” Tilting his head in acknowledgement he shifted before he settled back. Sky was a man of few words Davis knew and this was a perfect time to get to know him better.

“We are here.”

Glancing at the pilot, Sky waited for the helicopter to land before he stood, going to the door, he opened it before jumping out Frost at his side. Stretching, he groaned as he looked around, it was a far cry from Midgar that was for sure. Glancing over, he watched the four firsts get out as well and he turned to look at Davis as they stood side by side, Frost stood at his feet on the other side. “Well this is...going to be a trip.” He murmured softly and heard a snort from Davis.

Turning Sky went to grab his bag and slung it over his shoulder, getting it situated on his shoulder as he walked towards the firsts. Watching them, he frowned again, feeling that weird feeling again and he shook his head, trying hard to ignore it. Why the fuck was this happening and what even was it?

Sephiroth looked over to the group before approaching and looking at the two cadets. “You two gather everything and get two rooms.”

“Sir!” Quickly the two cadets scattered, one grabbing the first’s bags and the other went to grab the bag from Sky before settling on gathering everything else.

“You two with us, we are going out now.”

“Yes sir!” Sky and Davis swiftly stood to attention before moving to trail behind the other four at an equal pace but giving them space Frost walking beside his master, his leash hung by his collar unheld.

Genesis looked to the two seconds before looking to Seph, leaning a little towards him. “There is something….odd about that smaller one. Dare I say much too familiar.” He murmured as he looked to Angeal and Zack.

Looking to the two, Zack grinned and dropped back before moving to stand between the two. Moving to wrap his arms around the necks of them both, he looked to them. “Hey! It’s nice to meet ya both. You’re Davis?” Zack looked to the taller of the two before dropping his arm from the man’s shoulder when he spoke.

“Yes sir.” Davis shifted a bit, feeling odd having the younger man hanging off of him.

“Then you are Sky huh?” Zack turned his attention to the remaining man that he had an arm around, a smile on his face. It felt... right and he unconsciously pulled the man a little closer.

“Yes sir.” The young male spoke as he subconsciously leaned into the male, only to blink and try putting a little distance between them. What in the world was he doing? A soft growl caught by his ears had him glancing down before placing his hand palm first in the face of his dog to stop it. As it became quiet he looked towards Zack and tilted his head a little.

“Zack..” Angeal spoke, motioning for him to come back up, his eyes lingered on Sky for a moment, the sight brought back a memory he didn’t want to think about. While it was a wonderful thought, it was also heartbreaking right now.

_*****_

_“Zack, let poor Cloud go.” He scolded softly, smiling at the sight before them._

_Cloud couldn’t help but blush as he leaned into Zack, a smile came to his lips as he looked at the four of them with a helmet meant for SOILDER on his head. Zack had plopped it right on without so much as a warning, being much bigger than Cloud’s head it fell a little to the side. “It’s a bit big.” He mused as he moved to shift the helmet again._

_“You look so cute Spike!” Zack cooed a grin at his lips as he squeezed Cloud to him._

_“Puppy is right, loath I am to admit.” Grabbing his Phs Genesis snapped a picture, he was going to keep it forever. After all, nothing was as cute as the blond boy they loved unconditionally._

_“Come here.” The soft voice spoke, leaning back into the couch next to Genesis, he waited until Cloud came over before pulling him into his lap, leaning forward to kiss those luscious lips. “You are without a doubt the cutest thing on this planet.” The silver haired male replied._

_Blushing, Cloud smiled before being pulled into Genesis’ lap, leaning up he pecked his lips before turning to kiss Angeal’s who had come over and knelt down. “I love you all.”_

_“We love you too Cloudy.” Zack beamed as he tapped the helmet a few times before settling on the floor in front of them while Angeal took the couch next to Gen. “I don’t think any of us could be happier.”_

_*****_

Looking to Angeal, he frowned before returning his eyes back to the man next to him. Now, more than ever, he was going to unravel the new mystery beside him. “Come on Geal, I need to have more friends.” A pout came to his lips as he gave his best puppy look.

The only thing he got out of that was a look before the older man shook his head, moving to stand next to Sephiroth and Genesis before waving back at him to continue.

Sky blinked as he looked to them before he looked back to Zack, tilting his head as he listened. Reaching down with his other hand, he unhooked the muzzle from Frost, hooking it onto his belt before returning his undivided attention to Zack who seemed so clingy but he really didn’t mind. Unconsciously, slim gloved fingers threaded gently onto Zack’s pants, unaware of his own treacherous fingers, he paced beside the male while Davis stayed on the other side, curious and interested in the interaction of the two.

Seemingly unaware, Zack grinned before walking on, his ease grew being so close and his heart gave this odd flutter. It confused him and he couldn’t help but frown for a moment, it was gone as soon as it happened and his attention resumed to the boy beside him.

It took a moment before he realized the dog had moved from the other side. Frost sniffed Zack, giving of a soft growl before oddly rubbing up against him, scenting and taking his scent in return. “Err...hey Sky, what’s he doin?”

Turning, the young male watched his dog, frowning for a moment. “I think scenting you for whatever reason. I haven’t seen this type of behaviour from him before. Most he growls and lunges at, or just shows aggression.” Tilting his head, he tensed when Frost rushed forward, weaving in and out from between the three men in front before returning to Sky and rubbing against him. “Sorry sirs.” He quickly ebbed out, shocked and appalled for that.

Green eyes trailed the dog, watching to see what it would do and when it seemed alright, he looked to the three behind them. “It’s fine.” That was so weird but he didn’t see the harm in it.

Curious, Genesis trailed back slowly, moving to the other side of the dog before slowly reaching a gloved hand down. He could see from the corner of his eye Sky had tensed, though they never stopped walking. Pausing, he nearly flinched when the dog turned its head, sniffing his hand before butting his head into it. A smirk came to his lips before he started to pet the beast. “Well, it’s a lovely dog. I didn’t think I would enjoy a creature as such.” He mused, rubbing behind Frost’s ear.

While Genesis was distracted by the dog, Zack returned his attention to Sky after getting distracted only to finally notice the fingers on his belt and he tilted his head. That was...interesting, it seemed the other didn’t realize what he was doing. Yet Zack couldn’t bring himself to really mind it.

Loud roars could be heard in the near distance, the rumbling of the ground set them all on alert as Frost barked and growled loudly. It took only seconds before six Behemoths emerged, large and wild looking. Horns clashed to the ground in an attempt to scare them as they stood side by side.

“Well, the majority are here, one normal and two abnormal are missing.” Glancing back, Seph looked to the others. “We each take one, if you need help, yell and someone will come as soon as they are able.”

The group spaced out, each one facing a lined beast, it shouldn’t be too difficult. The wind seemed to pick up and as weapons became unsheathed, a low whistle was heard before Frost took off, snarling and barking at the one lined up with Sky. The monster charged forward, aiming to slam it’s horn into the dog before it jumped over the head, landing on it’s back and digging in with canines so sharp that flesh was nothing but paper.

Blur’s run by, each first engaging in their own beast, causing a sudden rush of sounds, metal sliding into monster flesh. Roars erupted from the creatures, while strong in all respects, they were not a match to the firsts that went at them. To Sky, the rush to fight alongside such powerful people had his blood pumping, it thrummed through his veins in an eager desire to join in. Glancing at Davis, he gave a nod, smiling a little to him before he took off, chasing after Frost. His weapon still lingered on his back, wrapped and unused as he pulled a dagger from his side, the weapon clenched tightly he was ready for this.

Flipping up and over the head, avoiding at all costs the horns that could gut him like a fish. Shifting onto the back, he felt and heard the roar of the beast, the thrashing it was doing. Landing next to Frost, he looked to his pet before grinning underneath his helm at it before slamming the dagger into the beast, the thrashing caused him to groan a dizziness coming over him for a moment, the thrashing was a dizzy thing. Jerking up and off, he landed to the right side of it, hand out as he casted a swift Thundaga, seeing the creature seize as it’s muscles spasmed and twitched. The dog swiftly jumped off, landing beside his master as he growled and snarled, teeth covered in monster blood.

Blinking, the young male paused, glancing at his hand before looking back at the monster, behind it’s head he saw his dagger and he scowled. Annoyed, the male huffed before reaching up and back, pulling the weapon free, he held it in his right hand, twirling it a few times as the wrap came undone floating away with a gust of wind. The Fusion sword gleamed, oiled and ready for blood. Sky blue eyes glanced over, seeing Sephiroth and Angeal deal death blows respectively, their own beasts down and dead. Sky could tell Genesis was going to be next followed by Zack. Eyes trailed further down, seeing that Davis was close as well and he turned his attention back to the dog at his side. “Ready?”

A low bark was given and with that, he leaned down, getting on one knee while Frost took off behind him. Turning, the dog ran back, full speed as the monster lifted on hind legs for a moment, though it mattered not as Sky focused on what he needed to do. Another Thundaga was sent to the beast, causing a roar of pain, the smell of burnt Behemoth tingling in the air. A moment later, Sky felt Frost land on his back before jerking up to get up, sending the white dog sailing into the air and over the beast's head while it had been distracted. As soon as he got up, trained fingers pulled a second blade from the main one, the back blade became free and situated in his left hand. Now he waited, both blades drawn up at the ready before mako hues trained on one thing.

As soon as he landed, Frost turned and bit the back of the neck, thrashing like a caged animal needing an escape. Another roar came out of the creature's mouth, stumbling down to all fours before lifting his head, it was only a few seconds later that the Behemoth fell to the side, dead. Sky had slid in, as soon as the monster had dropped down, he ran sliding up to the distracted creature before slicing it’s neck wide open from the front. The two blades came together in the flesh before separating in a swing of an arch. Stepping back, he sighed softly to calm himself from the adrenaline rush he had acquired. Honestly he felt these beasts had been too easy, but all of them were enhanced.

Eyes flickered over to see the others now finished and it became apparent they had been watching him. A ting of a blush came to his cheeks as he put his weapon back into one and slung it back in its place on his back. Feeling a gentle nuzzle against his leg, he reached down, petting the top of the dogs head before returning his attention back to the group as they came over.

“Wow! I haven’t seen a blade like that before!” Zack all but bounded up to Sky, swiftly going behind the other to take in the detail of the sword. “Where did you get it? Angeal can I have one too? It’s so cool! Where did you learn to fight with your partner there?” So many questions came from the hyper man as he bounced back in front of Sky.

“Calm down puppy.” Genesis scolded before looking at the younger male. Now he had a new light, he was curious and intrigued by the fact that this one could do such a high leveled Thunder. A lot of seconds still had problems with Materia. “I haven’t seen such prowess with Materia in awhile. I can say it was done quite well.” A praise from this man was quite something, not a lot impressed Genesis.

Sephiroth watched them before he silently agreed, his eyes taking in the young second with new found interest. Perhaps he should order that helmet off after all. Tilting his head slightly, he looked to Angeal, both sharing a look before returning back to looking at the group. “Let’s head back, eat and then rest before resuming our search for the last three.”

A course of agreements were made, Zack returned his arm around Sky’s shoulder, spouting off questions and interest while the other three walked behind them this time. Davis joined Sky on the other side while Frost trailed a little behind his master. Food never sounded better in Sky’s opinion as his stomach growled loudly over Zack’s questions. Embarrassed, he flushed a little, glancing to the hyper man that decided for what it’s worth to cling to him. But it felt quite nice and Sky honestly enjoyed it. A smile came to his lips, all of them eager for food and rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, things will start to fall into place bit by bit. At lot more will be revealed and emotions will get high. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you again to everyone!

The trip to the inn was pretty short, the six of them having enjoyed talking and joking. Sky opened up with Zack easily, Genesis had made it his habit to pet and walk next to Frost while Angeal and Sephiroth walked a little behind them but also contributed to the chatter. Once they reached the inn, they all settled at a large round table getting comfortable. Frost laid down next to his master’s chair, closing his red eyes as he seemed content enough. Sky sat with Davis and Zack on either side, Sephiroth sat next to Davis while Angeal slid in next to Zack leaving Genesis across from Sky.

The group was quick to order food and drinks, Sky ordering a slab of raw meat for Frost as well before they settled down. Davis reached up, slipping his helmet off before putting it on the back of his chair, running fingers through his short black hair. Both sides had been cut, giving him a mohawk that was just a bit longer in the front with light bangs. A large scar traversed his face, going from his left forehead to his right cheek, he was an older man at the age of forty two. Mako eyes trailed over his companions before he settled back, letting his eyes close as he listened and relaxed.

“So, you going to take off your helmet?” Zack asked, looking to Sky as he smiled. It was in the interest of not only him but the whole group.

Looking to Zack, Sky glanced around at everyone else before he sighed and shook his head. “Sorry, I like my helmet.” Of course he didn’t, he’d rather toss the blasted thing as far away as he could, but he knew without a doubt Hojo would be pissed and he didn’t feel like suffering for it.

“You’d rather eat with it on?” Sephiroth asked him, tilting his head as he sipped at his water, trying to figure that logic out.

Glancing at the man, he bit his lip a little, the conversation he had a feeling would win in his favor and he shifted a little. “I’ve done it enough times. It’s just easier for me.” The comments came with a light shrug.

“Come on, we would like to see what you look like ya know? I need to know what ya look like when we get back so we can hang out and I can find ya.” Of course Zack would try to swing it another way, but he wasn’t lying about any of it.

Davis could tell there was no winning but he wasn’t sure what to say. Sighing, he leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest. But the sight of Sky struggling and getting nervous with agitation, the older man spoke finally. “He can’t...he has been ordered to wear it.”  
A slight glare came at the other from beneath the helmet but Sky didn’t object or try to correct him on such a thing. If it got the group to lay off he would be alright with it for now.

“Ordered? Who ordered such a thing?” This time Genesis finally peeped up, demanding to know why even such an order existed and why. No one was higher than Sephiroth when it was in the field and unless the President himself ordered such a thing, he wouldn’t need to listen to the command.

It seemed the four other men didn’t like that as they seemed to either be confused, intrigued, concerned or something else and Angeal even found a frown upon his lips before looking to Sky. “I don’t know who would order such a thing, but if you’d like you can take it off. They can’t find out this far out and no one here will tell.”

Shaking his head, Sky offered a small smile. “It’s fine honestly, the order comes from someone higher up.” Looking up, he took a deep breath of the food that now had been placed in front of them. Taking the raw meat, he leaned over and placed it in front of his dog before settling back to eat his stew.

Scoffing, Genesis narrowed his eyes, the red head was finding this a challenge and he would not back down until he had it all figured out and was able to see what this man looked like. Before he could open his mouth Zack buttered in beautifully to disarm him.

“That’s alright! We understand. Sorry for pushing ya.” Sending a look to Gen and Seph to stop them both, he then grinned. “Let’s eat!” It only took those words before everyone went into the food with gusto, hungry to replenish what had been lost.

The rest of the conversations came normally and naturally, from questions about the weapon, Frost, what they all liked to do. Soon they finished and retired upstairs, Sky looked into the room to see the two Cadets fast asleep and he shook his head before looking back to the others. “Good night sirs.” Sky spoke, giving a smile and a light wave before disappearing into the room.

Davis went to follow before words stopped him. “You with us, we need to talk to you.” Turning, Davis looked to Sephiroth before nodding and following the other group further down to another door and entered after all of them, shutting the door softly.

Sephiroth moved to sit in a chair while Genesis and Angeal settled onto the side of the bed, Zack leaned against the edge of the bed before all four turned attention to the man in front of them.

“From what I have seen, you and Sky seem...close, enough for you to know more than us. Is this assumption correct?” Sephiroth asked, eyes glued to the man to see what he could figure out from him.

“Yes sir, I have known him for seven months, we work together and train together.” Explained the male as he settled himself in another chair that was left open when Zack waved him to it.

“So you want to tell us what higher up has him on a helmet lock?” Genesis asked, leaning back against the headboard. It was bothering him to no end that this little mystery seemed to hover around them.

“Or at least what he looks like.” Zack added in swiftly, trying to get an answer somewhere from this whole ordeal.

“I’m afraid even I don’t know what he looks like, while we trained and went on missions, I haven’t seen him without his helmet.” Pausing he sighed before rubbing his forehead. “Truthfully, I don’t know who exactly gave him that order, but everytime we train, Hojo is watching and sometimes the President. I always found it odd but nothing I could really say anything about.”

“The President and Hojo? That…” Angeal paused before a frown came to his face and he looked back at Sephiroth. “What do you think Hojo has to do with this?”

Green eyes turned to Angeal, watching him before he shook his head, sighing. “I do not know, I didn’t know he had another project going on. It’s concerning at the least and horrifying at the most that one of my men is his focus.” Every SOILDER was under his protection and the fact that Sky was being held onto by Hojo had him worried for his safety. The only problem was the President seemed aware and even a part of it, while Hojo usually did things on his own, if he had the backing of the President then that gave this whole mystery even more of a problem.

“I...feel bad I mean he might be used and hurt by Hojo, he isn’t known to be gentle or caring.” Zack worried for Sky, if that man was under Hojo, he wanted to help in any way possible. Honestly, Zack already felt a bit attached to Sky and he wanted to help him. “Is there anything we can do for him?” This question was directed at Sephiroth as his eyes trailed to his lover.

Frowning, the male sighed before looking at Zack. “I will check and see what can be done, but we need to know who and what. Those are questions we need answers to first.”

“I can help where I can.” The older male spoke, Davis looked to the group before he stood up. “If I see him without his helmet I can describe him to you.” Pausing he frowned, placing a hand upon his chin before he snapped his fingers. “I remember! He goes to the Honey Bee once every couple of months, I think he dances for fun with Andrea. I haven’t gone though when he goes so I am not sure it’s with or without his helmet. But I doubt Andrea would allow it.” Tapping his foot three times, he looked to the group. “I can tell you when I know he will be going next.” It was the closest offer he could give them in help from him.

“That would be perfect, until then we can work on befriending him and finding out what goes on with Hojo and him.” Standing, Angeal smiled at him before looking to see the other three nod as well.

“Thank you, we will hold you to it. For now, refrain from telling him.” If they were to surprise him at the Honey Bee inn that was the best.

Davis nodded and stood at attention swiftly. “Yes sir, I will take my leave if that is alright?” Seeing the nod, he dipped his head. “Goodnight sirs.” Turning on his heel he left shutting the door softly behind him and making his way back to the other room he shared with the other three. Slipping inside, he shut the door seeing the cadets out and Sky on his bed, helmet on strangely and Frost draped over his legs with his head resting on the boy's hip. Shaking his head, he turned and went to his own bed, falling into it with a groan before shutting his eyes and trying to drift with these new thoughts running through his head. But with a clear vow that he would help the young boy get away from Hojo.

When he had left, Zack turned to look at the group. “I don’t know about any of you, but I have been feeling this odd pull to Sky.”

“I have felt it as well, though it feels strong on my end, for whatever reason I yearn to be near.” It wasn’t expected and it confused him a great deal. The only time he felt a pull like that was to the youngest lover. Honestly he didn’t think any of them had it in them to add another lover after Cloud, he had been the perfect one and he missed holding the Blond and loving on him.

Genesis looked to the two and sighed before he shook his head, standing, he started to strip down to his shirt and pants, removing boots and his jacket before settling into the bed. “It felt nice being near him. Minerva, we can’t take another lover.” There was no way, he would only have Cloud, no matter how nice it was to be by the boy. His eyes flickered over to see Angeal nod in agreement and with that he settled into the bed.

Zack and Sephiroth shared a look but they couldn’t help but silently agree, Zack more reluctant than the others before he stripped to his shirt and pants, sliding in next to Gen and nuzzling into the red head’s chest. Sephiroth and Angeal followed and soon with a kissing session they too went to sleep, content with the plan they all had.

Morning came quickly and it saw the same group out into the lands past the town, everyone seemed in a light mood, jokes and talking. Even Frost seemed to enjoy nuzzling Genesis frequently in contact and pets that he got from the red head.

“How’d ya sleep Sky?” Zack asked, looking to the male before he leaned into him, his arm back around his shoulders. Davis was off talking with Angeal and Sephiroth, the group seemed to enjoy him as a friend and respected SOILDER.

“Good, a bit sore since he,” a finger pointed down at Frost with that response, “takes up half of the bed. But he keeps me warm.” He mused, watching Frost basically push himself into Genesis’ hand. Deep blue eyes looked back at Zack offering a small smile as he relaxed under his arm.

“Yeah? Seems like a good boy, most Shinra dogs I know or have seen tend to have bad attitudes.” Shaking his head, he grinned at the boy. “So, any plans when we return? You have to give me your Phs number so we can hang out and keep in contact ya know?” Zack didn’t seem to wait, he reached into Sky’s pocket, producing his Phs before entering his own number and that of Seph’s, Gen’s and Geal’s. “There!” He grinned before putting it back.

“Er...thanks?” Not sure how to take that, he just allowed it, he honestly didn’t mind and if he had more friends to hang out with in the end, especially people he looked up to, he was not going to complain.

Everyone stopped as soon as Frost started barking and growling, red eyes locked into the tree’s to the right of them.

“It seems like our target has come.” Sephiroth watched as the last normal one stepped out, snarling at them. It was alone, eyes locked onto the group with a desire to kill. Glancing around the Silver haired male frowned, but looked back at the beast before them. “Who would like to take this one down?” His eyes trailed to the group before watching Genesis step forward.

“Sky and I shall handle the beast.” A small smirk came to his lips before he turned to look at Sky. “What do you say for double spell casting?” A small flame appeared in his hand before stepping in front of the group.

Sky moved up with him, allowing Zack’s arm to fall to his side as he grinned. “Sounds good sir.” Using his own power, he watched Genesis before looking to the beast as it suddenly charged at them. As he got ready to release the Thundaga, he looked to Genesis who nodded and with the ready, he released the powerful spell. At the same time, Genesis released a Firaga with it and as both spells connected, the beast went down in a sizzling pile of flesh with a last roar of pain.

“Very nice, you’ll have to show me your talent with Materia.” The red head supplied, flicking his wrist before looking to the singed beast. “Perhaps when we get back you’ll entertain me.” A smirk slipped on his lips as he eyed Sky and seeing the tinge of a blush he chuckled.

Green eyes trailed to Genesis, frowning before he tensed up. Frost let them know it was coming only a few seconds later snarls ripping past jagged sharp teeth. The first one stepped out to the right of the group, body and horns glowing an eerie red color, charged with power as the large beast stepped forward. A low rumble echoed from it’s parted mouth, head down and eyes locked onto its target which happened to be the whole group.

The sound of steps to the left had them looking to the next creature, seeing it was the same replica as the one on the right and it also had eyes set to them.

“Is it just me or does it look like they are looking at us like prime steak?”

“You’re not wrong Zack.” Angeal glanced between the two monsters as they all readied their weapons. “So...how should we go about this? I haven’t seen ones like these before.” It was quite true, the monsters seemed a lot different than what he was used to and this was no exception.

“Neither have I,” pausing, the silver haired male glanced between the two before looking to the group with him. “Angeal and Davis with me; Genesis, Sky and Zack you are on the right. Be careful.” It should be easy, especially with the power they had.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, my group will finish this easily.” Genesis smirked a little, reaching up, he pushed his hair back a little, eyes glancing to Zack and Sky. “Let us go. You three have fun.” He tossed over his shoulder, waving at them as he led his group to the beast waiting on the right.

Sky and Zack exchanged a look, but the grins showed as they followed after the red head. Charging forward, Frost bolted, snarling as he jumped teeth bared and ready. However the beast had been watching and as soon as the dog jumped to land on him, it jumped back instead, swinging its spiked tail right into the side of the dog and sending it flying into a nearby tree.

Sky skidded to a halt, turning in surprise. “Frost!” It was a sound of worry for his friend, the dog had become his only solace in that cold place he called home. Watching as the white one stood up, shaking itself of the sudden attack, it came back running and this time seemed eager to dodge and run to distract while biting at the beasts legs. Sighing in relief, Sky held out his blade before rushing forward, swinging down towards the head in front of him only to come into contact with the horn and shoved back.

Genesis jerked to the side, Rapier in hand as he dodged the tail that swept towards him, his other hand outstretched as he sent a Firaga at the thing. Though shock soon dripped down his spine when the spell did nothing more than enrage the beast as it rushed and swiped at the male. “Shit!” He hissed, glancing to the other group, seeing how they had been fairing, it seemed they were having a little bit of a time with the monsters speed and thought process. “No magic! It only enrages it!” It was the only warning he could give as he turned back to the beast in front of them.

“Okay!” Could easily be heard from the other side, showing that they at least heard his warning.

Focusing back at the task in front of him, Genesis shifted his stance, eyes trailing Zack with ease, wanting to make sure the boy didn’t come to too much harm. Never would he allow harm to befall one of his lovers should he be able to stop it. Shifting tactics, Genesis went forward, aiming for the front left side of the beast while he noticed Zack focusing on the other side.

Sky shifted, taking another horn attack with the defense of his blade, being forced back. Huffing, he narrowed his eyes before taking in the situation, while the other two hacked at the sides, it spun, twisted and jumped repeatedly to attack them all. Claws swiped and teeth aimed to rip at one of them. It was getting harder not to get a hit and Sky could feel energy in him thrum with added adrenaline, this fight was quite a test for him. Ducking a swiping claw, he watched as the creature started to charge and he swiftly lunged to the side, skidding on the dirt as it ran past him and charged at Zack next, glowing hues watched wearily as Zack ducked down and to the side.

As the beast turned on Genesis, Sky picked himself up and charged, swiping his blade down on the right flank feeling the flesh give to the steel before he ducked, the tail coming at him as the beast tried to skewer Genesis. Seeing something off, Sky darted, running right at Genesis, eyes locked on as he heard a loud roar. Having missed Genesis, the flare of pain caused the creature to jerk and roll, aiming to crush Genesis with its large mass instead. The red head dipped again, but his footing landed perfectly in fresh monster blood and he slid for a moment. However the moment he looked up, the tail came at him and with only Rapier as his defense, he knew the attack would do some damage.

Seeing what was going to happen, Sky couldn’t stop himself. _Protect, protect, protect!_ The mantra repeated in his mind like a possessed spirit. His speed increased with the burning desire and he jumped, shoving Genesis in the side, sending him away from the tail, only to feel the impact readily. Eyes widened and he gasped, the side of his shirt ripped wide open as blood surged to the top of the broken skin. The impact caused him to fly back, sending him spinning into the ground with a loud thud, his blade sliding across the ground.

Dizzy and in pain, Sky arched as he slumped to the ground, panting heavily as he heard the yells of those around him. It was muffled, sounding as if everyone was underwater, truthfully he couldn’t make out who had yelled what around him. Laying in a stunned daze, he heard loud snarls and barks, roars of pain from both sides before feeling a hand on his neck, causing him to open his eyes, seeing a worried Zack kneeling next to him. “Shit are you okay?” He looked at the wound, seeing the large gashes on flesh.

Wincing, Zack reached over and closed his eyes, casting Cura instantly seeing the wounds heal before he checked him again. “Can you stand?”

“Y- yeah I’m fine.” He wheezed, as the Cura ran over his body, he eased and sighed before slowly pushing himself up. “Thanks.”

“No need to thank me. I should be thanking you, you saved Gen, he’s worried ya know.” Smiling, Zack couldn’t help but feel so thankful this man saved his lover like that. But he felt bad and had worried, screaming out his name in fear. Huffing, he ruffled his own hair before standing, offering his hand to help the other up. “Think you can still fight?”

Nodding, Sky offered a small grin before standing, albeit wobbly for the moment before fixing himself and moving to grab his sword. “Let’s kill this thing.”

“That’s what I am talking about!” A loud whoop came from the black haired male as he rushed beside Sky, both taking their weapons, raising them up as they both in a combined attack went at the beasts right side, causing it to screech before it collapsed, the bottom half slumped down in a weakened state.

Genesis looked to the two before he huffed, raising Rapier before moving beside the two. “Let’s finish this.” With a grateful look to Sky, the three lunged, aiming for the front side now as they switched around. Zack swung down when the horn came to block the attack and Genesis and Sky came down past it, slicing into the thick muscle. Roaring loudly, the beast arched, eyes glowing as small meteors came raining down on the group. It was only a few moments later that it slumped dead to the ground.

The three jumped and dodged the falling rocks before finally being able to relax. Frost had blood dripping from a few gashes and holes but didn’t seem to care. The dog looked over, watching the fall of the second Behemoth as meteors came down around the other group. Giving out proud barks, the white dog moved to nuzzle his master’s chest, whimpering softly at seeing the blood and ripped shirt. Sky knelt down, wrapping his arms around his neck and pressed his helmet and face into him. A feeling of a powerful Curaga washed over them both and he looked to see the wounds heal on the dog. Looking up, Sky watched Genesis lower his arm and gave a grateful smile and a nod.

The other three rushed over, Genesis batted away Angeal’s searching hands and sighed. “I’m fine Angeal. Sky took the hit, for which I cannot thank enough.”

“Neither can I, you have our gratitude.” Sephiroth inclined, they had seen the impact the tail had and he couldn’t help but be grateful to the second class. It was a frequent thing to worry for his lovers, especially at the loss of one of them already, he could not lose another.

Blushing, Sky reached up to the back of his neck rubbing it. “It’s no problem. I would protect anyone if I can.” He admitted, he would not however admit to the repeated whispers he had heard in his head. Looking at Davis, he gave him a small smile, seeing the older man with a few wounds, it looked like everyone had sustained some type of injury.

“We should head back and let them know the mission was a success.” Zack smiled, arms placed behind his head as he watched the group, he could say without a doubt that this was his favorite group thus far.

“I’ve already contacted Tseng, he will be here along with a clean up crew to take those two abnormal ones.” It seemed they wanted the bodies of the two they had just taken down. “Our Helicopter is waiting, the cadets have already loaded it with our things.” Turning, he started to make his way back, ready to head home and relax while he dug through all he could to learn of the mystery man with them.

Grinning, Zack wrapped his arm around Sky’s neck, squeezing as he followed after him. “I can’t wait! I want to get loaded on food when we get back. We should all go out to eat to celebrate!”

“Hm, sounds like you just want an excuse to gorge yourself. But I can say it does sound tempting.” Genesis mused, walking next to Angeal as he looked to Zack and Sky curiously.

“I can agree, it would be nice to get to know Sky and Davis a bit better, especially if we bring them on missions more often.” Angeal could admit that he felt greatly comforted by the presence of these two. Sky seemed...special in a way he couldn’t describe and Davis was almost a brotherly companion being as old as he was.

“I wouldn’t mind.” Davis spoke up, grinning as he ruffled his own hair, running fingers through it before looking to Sky.

The young male blinked when others turned to him before he shrugged. “If you want me to.”

“It would be beneficial to get to know you, I would also like to properly thank you.” Sephiroth looked to the male before glancing to see the others nod in agreement. It would also give him reason to request that damned helmet off as well.

“It’s settled then!” Smiling wide, Zack felt lighter than he had in years, but he didn’t dwell on it, not now, he couldn’t and he knew Cloud would want them all to be happy, not sulking about no matter how hard it was on them.

As they approached the town, they went to the helicopter before Sephiroth paused and looked to Davis and Sky. “You two with us, the Cadet’s are staying for protection.” With that, the General set himself in the seat, settling back. Angeal and Genesis followed, both sitting opposite of the General.

Zack grinned and nudged Sky into the helicopter, having him sit right next to Sephiroth while he sat on Sky’s other side. Davis took the spot next to Genesis on the other side and settled in. Frost easily made himself comfortable on the feet of his master and of the other two, his body large and needing of the space. As soon as everyone was settled, the helicopter took off, heading back home with everyone. Sky glanced out the window, looking outside for a moment before he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bottle before popping a pill into his mouth and settling back.

“What’s that?” Zack asked curiously, glancing at the bottle in the other’s hand for a moment.

“I get motion sickness, this helps.” Sky looked to him before he watched the four first class SOILDER’s tense and he frowned wondering what he said. He could tell something was off, they seemed to look at each other or look down and he tilted his head curious about it, after such a statement though, the ride was relatively quiet, each person lost in their own thoughts about the whole thing. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a great thank you for Kudos and Comment! Next chapter we will begin using Cloud's name!

It took a few more hours of relative silence before the Shinra building came into view, Sky could say he was dreading the oncoming questions and prodding Hojo would subject him too. Honestly the only good thing he now was privy to was the fact he now had his own room with his roommate. It wasn’t anything fancy, it was moderate in size, bigger than a third smaller than a first’s. They each had the privacy of their own room, a shared kitchen and living room but also the privacy of their own bathrooms. Sky could not have been happier the moment he had been placed in Davis’ room with him, it was his first freedom, first moment out of the labs and he had gotten it only a month prior to the mission.

Glancing over, he could see the sign of Sephiroth tensing as he stared out the window and curious on what caused it, he leaned over just enough to peek out. Looking past the plate below them, his eyes locked onto the helicopter pad and who exactly stood on it. It was quite easy to spot the white lab coats swaying in the cool Midgar wind, two stood on either side of a man many SOILDER’s were quite acquainted with. Hojo stood in the front, hands at his sides as he waited with his two assistants. Two second class stood nearby along with Lazard, it was quite the greeting so far. The helicopter landed a few minutes later and Sky reached over, strapping the muzzle from his belt and slipping it, regrettably on Frost before waiting for the others first to depart.

If he didn’t muzzle him, he knew that Frost would rip Hojo and his lab techs to pieces without remorse. As Sephiroth got out first, he was quickly flanked by Angeal and Genesis, they provided protection and a bit of a deterrent for their lover. “Hojo.” The silver haired male greeted, voice cold and devoid of any real desire to even see this man out of his labs. Though he didn’t say more, he was curious as to what this man wanted. He was vaguely aware of Zack stepping out with Davis and Sky in tow and his green eyes narrowed when he watched Hojo lock onto Sky nearly instantly.

“I see your mission was a success, I expect no less of you.” Hojo pushed his glasses up, glancing at Sephiroth when he spoke those words before he turned to Sky. “Come boy.” Hojo turned only to pause at Zack’s voice.

“Wait!” Zack moved to stand next to Sephiroth as he looked to Hojo, one hand placed on his hip while his other hand waved about. “We were going to celebrate together, we wanted him to come.”

Glancing at Zack, a sneer crossed his face. “Does it look like I care? He is in my jurisdiction, therefore follows my command. You do what you want, he is mine to do with as I please. Come boy.” Turning, his coat swayed as he left, his two assistants trailing with him.

Gloved fingers clenched tightly as Zack nearly growled, wanting to snarl obscenities before he paused, loosening his body as he felt Sky’s hand on his shoulder in a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright. Thank you though sir. Have a good time for me.” A grin came to his lips before he let his hand fall and grab the leash for Frost and he followed after Hojo, leaving the group behind.

“There is no way Hojo has that much authority over a SOILDER. Seph has the control right?” Zack looked to Angeal and Genesis before looking to Lazard.

Sighing, Lazard looked to the group before he shook his head. “Unfortunately this case is a little different. Hojo has full authority over Sky, approved by the President himself.”

“Why would the President implement himself into affairs like this? Unless there is something else going on.” Genesis had a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced at his lovers before he sighed. “Come, we all need a good bath and then dinner.”

Nodding in agreement, Angeal looked to Davis. “If you’d like to come, we would love to have you. Meet us out front in two hours and we will go enjoy a nice dinner.”

“It sounds great sir, thank you.” With that, the group split, Sephiroth gave the report to Lazard and then left to change and enjoy the night with his lovers and a new friend they had accumulated. Only then did they learn that Davis’ roommate was Sky and it made for an easier time to try and get to know the other when they could. The dinner had gone off great, information exchanged, they had separated with promises to solve this whole conundrum.

Two weeks had passed since the mission and yet they didn’t seem to get anything more, Sky had not been around and when he had been, oddly so had one of Hojo’s assistants and every time they went to get near, they would be warned off. Frost was seen off and on, every now and then acting a little odd and then normal, it was hard to pinpoint exactly what was going on with that situation.

Christmas got closer with each week, everyone started to get into the spirit, the Annual gala that happened every 23rd approached at a rapid pace. Decorations had been set up, gifts being shopped for, yet every year the group of four found more reasons to be depressed but tried to be a little more cheerful about it. It was on this blissfully cold day, that everything would change and it started with a simple message to the group.

_Sky has a show at the HoneyBee Inn tonight at 1900 hours. I heard it gets packed. Let me know how it goes and get a picture for me if you can please._

_-Davis_

Zack looked up at the time on his Phs and blinked before jumping up. “Shit! That’s in two hours! Come on guys! We can’t miss this, it’s our chance to see and talk to him without the bloodhounds standing guard!” Rushing from the room, Zack ran straight to the bedroom, tossing clothes up into the air as he got dressed, he changed from the pj pants and tank top he had been wearing to dark blue pants, situated comfortably on his hips along with a nice form fitted dark grey shirt. It was quite obvious to anyone how eager he was. Slipping on his shoes, he waited by the door, arms crossed as he tapped his foot.

“Calm down pup, we are coming.” Angeal walked over, wearing the same type of pants but opting for a dark blue long sleeve shirt instead. Fingers gently slid into Zack’s hair before he leaned in, giving him a gentle kiss on his lips before bringing him close to his body. “You look very dashing.” He mused gently, nuzzling his neck.

“Geal.” Zack murmured, grinning as he wrapped his arms around his waist before peeking over to see Sephiroth wearing a pair of tight black pants and a white button down shirt, the man had such grace Zack could sometimes not believe it. The pristine black shoes he wore only complimented him to the fullest as he grabbed a long black coat and slid it on. Glancing over to Genesis, he grinned, seeing the man wearing the black pants as well but also a dark red long sleeve shirt with a blood red jacket, similar to his usual coat. His knee high boots always made him look good. Shaking his head, he slipped on his jacket along with Angeal before heading out front to the waiting car that Seph had called for them.

“What do you think he’ll look like?” Zack looked to his lovers, curious to know the opinions of the others as he slid into the car. It was easy to ignore the looks people around gave them, it happened frequently enough that they were used to it. When the relationship had become public, the fanclubs did a good enough job of snagging pictures at every opportune moment they could.

Sliding in next to him, Genesis smirked a little. “Perhaps ugly? Or maybe so beautiful he’ll take our breath away.”

“Gen!” Angeal scolded lightly as he slid in next to him, leaning back. “Honestly, I just hope that he isn’t scarred up from all the things Hojo must be putting him through.”

“With Hojo it’s always a possibility.” Sephiroth muttered as he leaned back, the door shutting behind him. The drive didn’t take too long and by the time they had arrived, the place was packed, it seemed that the event of another person dancing made it big. Stepping out of the car, the four instantly felt eyes turned to them, every time they went out, it caused a spectacle, especially with the fan clubs each had garnered. Sighing softly, Sephiroth entered the inn, followed by his lovers and stopped at the reception desk.

“Good evening sirs, are you here for a reservation?” The young man at the counter asked, hands folded in front of himself. His eyes took in each one of the men before him and he knew for a fact just who was in front of him.

“No, we actually came for the show, do you have a table available?”

Glancing down at the availability sheet before him, the man pursed his lips, but he saw they had one vip table left. “We do, it’s on the balcony upstairs to the far right. Would that work for you?” Of course the man would make sure they got whatever they wanted regardless, nodding to a Honeybee worker, he motioned for her to take them up to the table.

“Yes, thank you.” Turning, the group followed the worker upstairs and to the booth that could easily fit three more people comfortably. The four settled in before ordering drinks, while nearly all seats had workers nearby, a few Honeyboys gave the booth a little bit of a distance but were ready at the call of one of the men if they needed anything.

Zack waved one over, smiling at him. “So, why’s it so busy tonight?” While Zack was sure it was because another was dancing with Andrea, he wanted to fish for information. The bottom floor was packed, booths filled to the brim and even the other vip tables had become filled.

“You don’t know sir? Sky is dancing with Andi tonight. When they dance together it brings such a fire to the stage.” The man gave a dreamy sigh and giggle before shifting a little, leaning over the booth a little.

Interested, Genesis leaned forward, the drinks having been placed in front of them, he took his own, swirling it before sipping it. “And what pray tell does he look like? Surely to garner this much attention he has to look exquisite.”

Turning to look to the red head, the male smiled a dreamy look in his eyes. “He has such beautiful golden hair, just like the sun, just a little paler. And his eyes-oh his eyes are the most gorgeous blue, they glow.” Unbeknownst to the man, the four men grew tense as they each looked at each other before looking back at the male draped over the back of the seat.

“Hi-his hair style….how is it?” Zack nearly whispered, almost afraid of the answer and yet needing it like a drug.

“It defies gravity, it never goes down, spikes frame his face and the back end reminds me of Sam’s Chocobo’s.” He mused, but the smile dropped from his face and he jerked back alarmed as multiple things happened at once. Zack had dropped his glass, letting it shatter upon the floor while Sephiroth’s had shattered in his hand. The four sat there, stunned into silence each thinking the same impossible thing.

_‘Cloud’_

At that moment in time, the lights dimmed and music started to play, the four moved in a rushed synchrony to jump up, each running to the edge of the balcony to get a clear look now, needing to see if this was just a look alike or if this was someone they had been looking for for years. Zack nearly tripped over the railing to look down and sure enough, the four spotted the back end of spikey golden hair being brought to the stage by two Honeygirls.

Sky shifted as he groaned, tapping his foot as he shook his head, they were always eager to drag him. Tilting his head to the side, his hair swayed as he watched the stage silently, listening to those around him. The young male dressed in simple dark blue pants and a sleeveless black tight shirt with boots. He was unaware of the four behind him, staring at him and instead kept his focus on what he came to do. Gloved hands clenched and unclenched as he watched the dancers move about. His eyes lingered on them before he focused on Andi coming up from the flower beneath the stage. Shaking his head, he watched the man shake his hips, working and running hands along his body.

Approaching the young male, Andi twisted and circled him, running fingers along his shoulders and back, dragging them across his chest. Quite unaware of the low growling, narrowed eyes and clenched hands above. “Are you ready?” He teased, a lecherous grin appearing on his lips as he eyed the young man.

“Always.” Sky mused, allowing the others hands to work before he watched Andrea walk back to the stage and turn to face him. With that grin still on the others lips, he pointed to the spot next to him and with a shake of his head, he approached getting into his spot next to his dance partner. Now was his time to let go, let loose everything that he kept inside and to enjoy himself.

As the music flowed so did the two partners, he watched as Andi approached and gave his shoulder a tap, then they were off. Hands intertwined and bodies moved, shifting working and moving to every beat by the music. Sky lost himself in it, Andi enjoyed frequenting behind him and he found amusement in that as the man touched all places he could. His body twisted, turned, bent and grinded. Hips moved and thrusted, arms swayed and pushed, the crowd cheered and went crazy, screams and cheers as they moved in sync like partners they were.

Above the four starred, many thoughts going through all of their minds. All eyes focused on the blond and his moves, the grace and sureness of himself, they knew if Cloud had tried this years ago, he wouldn’t have this confidence this grace about him and they knew now that it had to have been Hojo that had stolen their lover away all those years ago. Zack leaned forward even more, swallowing as he looked over every inch of Cloud, the slim waist, the taunt muscle but lithe frame. He was still small but he could tell he packed a fuckin punch. The mission proved it and he even took the beating for Genesis then. It seemed their little cadet filled out so well as a SOILDER, his eyes flickered to the rest of his lovers to see the same looks of awe, love, longing and pride with quite a bit of jealousy and possessiveness. Eyes flickered down to Sephiroth’s hands, seeing those gloved fingers clenched hard, he was sure the knuckles were white if he could see them through the black material.

“What...what do we do?” Zack uttered, a bit of despair and impatience seeping in as he looked back to the stage. A whimper escaped his lips as he watched Cloud lean back and thrust his hips, a light bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face as he and Andrea got close once again and he heard the growl from both Sephiroth and Genesis. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his Phs out and quickly snapped a few pics, sending them straight to Davis as they had promised.

Sephiroth couldn’t tear his eyes away, they had finally found Cloud, his little cadet stood before them no longer a cadet but a SOILDER and he had to admit, it was not something he could have expected, yet here he was, alive and now in their sight once more. Swallowing, his green eyes watched the sway of his hips, the movement of his body and narrowed his eyes with a growl as the other man touched him in such a seductive manner. If there was one thing people should know, both he and Genesis were very possessive men, while Zack had the tendency as did Angeal on the worst of days, he and Gen had it on the best of days. Gripping the railing tighter, his eyes bore down on the blond, there was no way now he would let him leave his site again, if Hojo thought he would allow him personal custody he had another thing coming.

Swiftly, Sephiroth allowed one of his clenched hands to unlock on the railing and instead lock around Genesis’ wrist, stopping the man from jumping over the railing and also preventing himself from doing so. “We wait until this is over and then corner him.” He uttered, a slightly breathless tone taking edge in him.

The red head glanced over, frowning an insult laced on his lips but he refrained from doing so, instead he took a deep breath only to feel that was not the better option. The whole room reeked of arousal at the display before them, it wasn’t a far cry to say that some of it was from them either. Closing his eyes, Genesis reached over, gripping Sephiroth’s hand with his other hand stabled himself. It took a lot of effort for them all not to just go down and tackle the blond. Unfortunately it was also painfully aware that the blond didn’t seem to remember them in such a way either. It was of no consequence however, they would make him remember, Cloud belonged with them and only them, he had been forcibly ripped from them unwillingly and they would have him back.

Genesis looked to see Zack on his other side clutching his shoulder and leaning into his side and he offered a small smile. It was affecting them all and he knew this, both physically with this show and mentally for having to suffer without him. Then they also had that emotional aspect too. Leaning into Zack he nuzzled the top of his head before returning his attention back to the stage when the song changed again.

Sky looked down for a moment, panting softly as he stood next to Andrea, a small grin on his face before the beat changed again. He twirled and moved, jumping up before doing a couple of squats, Andrea keeping pace with him just as easily as they worked together. It was fun for him, the last part was more of a workout than anything else. Twisting behind Andrea, they switched sides as he moved, he shifted again before returning to his side and as the music crescendo they both went down, one leg stretched out with an arm both at each other as they took pose. Staying that way for a moment, they listened to the people cheering and screaming, the applause and whistles before Andrea got up, fixing his clothes before walking to the end of the stage.

Standing up finally, he approached closer before turning to face the man and watching him, an amused look in his eyes.

Turning Andrea formed a heart with his fingers and placed it over his own heart. “Honey...I’m in love.” He teased a grin appearing on his lips. Oh if only he could hear the growls in the top area, instead he kept his eyes on the other for a moment. “Now for the main event.” If possible, the cheers and screams got even louder. The music picked up once more and a chair had been brought out, the dancers appeared again and surrounded the chair that Cloud had been forced back into.

“What’s going on now?” Zack leaned forward, pressing closer to Genesis’ side as he tried to get a closer look at the happenings below when Cloud was forced into the plush looking chair and fans had been placed up to block him from view. “What’s the main event?”

“I am not too sure…” Sephiroth peered closer before his brows furrowed. “Is he being undressed?” Brows furrowed in confusion at the prospect of him being undressed on stage in front of everyone while Andrea and the other dancers danced around him.

“What?!” Zack nearly yelled as he lurched forward a bit, eyes trying to see past the fans and bodies and he did catch pieces of skin.

Genesis and Angeal peered over closely wondering just what was going on, none of them really came to the Honeybee inn, they never really had time nor the reason too. “Is that a _dress_?” Genesis asked incredulously, staring before finally the people parted after the Honeyboy seemed to lean in and whisper something to Cloud, who had a _dress on_.

The four of them could do nothing but stare in absolute fascination at the fact that Cloud was dressed as a woman of all things though they could honestly say he made a gorgeous woman. The extension on his hair was perfect, it just looked like he had long hair that reached a little past his shoulder blades. The long black dress fit him so well and the blue corset complimented it the best. Looking lower it was easy to see that he had boots on with a decent sized heel. They seemed to tense again as Andrea went back in once more and was closer than ever, it was obvious the man had a desire for Cloud and briefly they had to wonder how far their relationship went.

Sky couldn’t have been happier when they had put him in the black dress he had eyed the last time he was here. The last dress had been this pale purple lolita dress with a crown and choker, while he didn’t mind it, it was such a large dress and he didn’t feel like slipping something so big on this time. However he wasn’t a fan of pigtails and he rather enjoyed his long hair so he had asked Andrea to mix it up with this being the results and it was quite nice for him. Reaching up, he blinked when he felt Andrea’s earrings in his ears. Looking up to the man, he saw the grin on his lips and the simple command of ‘come’ escape him before his hand was yanked forward and he was pulled to him with no remorse.

Closing his eyes a moment, he let a deep breath escape him and allowed himself to drop into a submissive nature with this man. Being twirled and spun, he knew Andrea found it fun and amusing as the other male stayed behind him, pressing himself to his backside. Shivering at the body press, he twirled again before being brought close and suddenly dipped deep, Andrea’s face was so close to his own that only a tilt of his head and they would lock lips.

“Perfecton.” It was one word but it was all that was needed, it said everything about what he felt when he looked at Sky. Shifting, he reluctantly brought them both upright and holding onto the other’s hand, they entered a deep bow signaling the end of the show. A smile appeared on his lips as he looked around, seeing people standing before his eyes flickered to the vip’s he catered to before pausing. Well wasn’t that a sight, he hadn’t been informed that the top elite had made an appearance to his show tonight. Turning to his partner, Andrea smiled. “Shall we?” Offering his arm, Andrea was quite pleased to see the other take it with ease.

Taking his arm, they turned and left the stage through the door, heading to the back dressing room. Taking the door on the far left, they entered a nice sized room, beautifully done up just like the rest of the Honeybee inn. A nice sized couch rested in the middle of the room and a vanity against the far wall added to the decor. Dressers and closets settled in every corner for costumes of all sizes, however the dresses Sky wore or the clothes Andrea wore resided upstairs and in a private room and had extra care taken to them. Walking into the room, he saw his clothes folded neatly on the couch and boots settled on the floor beside it. Walking to the chair in front of the vanity, he sat down, placing hands in his lap as Andrea walked up behind him and started to gently remove the extensions.

“Did you know you had quite a few esteemed guests tonight?” Andrea started off as he started to put the pieces down one by one on the vanity, making sure they would be good to use later on after being taken care of.

“What do you mean?” Glowing blue hues flickered up into the mirror to look at Andrea, watching him curiously. Honestly all the people that came, he just chalked it up to the show and it’s reputation that it already had way before him.

“Did you ever look at the top floor tonight?” Seeing the shake of his head, Andrea continued his job as he went on. “The General of SOLDIER along with Genesis Rhaspados, Angeal Hewley and Zack Fair all had been standing along the railing above with some rather...interesting expressions.” Eyes trailed up from his task to see the horrified and embarrassed expression upon the others face. Pulling his hands away, he tilted his head. “I take it you didn’t invite them?” Everyone knew of the relationship the four had together and the rumor years ago that there had been a fifth person. But it stopped three years ago and died off mysteriously, not many outside of Shinra even knew what the other lover looked like.

“No! Why the hell would I invite my bosses to watch me dress as a woman?” He shot a glare at Andrea before deflating moments later. “Fuck…” Shaking his head, Sky reached down, unzipping the sides of his boots and toeing them off before standing. Letting his back face Andrea he felt the ties to the corset being undone with skilled hands and finally able to breathe properly. “I hope they don’t utter this to anyone else.” He muttered with a shake of his head, shifting the corset off, he handed it to Andrea to take care of it.

Waiting as the dress was next, he let it slide down and the fishnet on his arms to also slip off. Handing those to Andrea, he stood in his boxers before going to his clothes, slipping them on with ease, much simpler than the dress had been. Sitting on the edge of the couch, he slipped on his boots. “I need to book it back before they ask me any questions I don’t want to answer.” He looked to Andrea and gave him a small grin. “Thanks for tonight.”

“You know you’re welcome here anytime Sky, especially for dancing with me.” He smiled and walked over, taking the young man’s hand and giving it a gentle kiss on the back of it. “I hope to see you sooner than five months this time.” The male murmured as he let go of his hand.

Snorting softly, Sky stood and tipped his head. “I’ll try, no promises. See you later Andi.” Turning, he went to the door and opened it only to stop dead in his tracks, eyes widening and one word escaping his lips. “Fuck.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the comments and Kudos! I think I answered all comments! I will always do so, hopefully in a timely manner. The large italics are Flashbacks! I will be doing more of them since we need to start seeing more of their time together in the past as well as what happened. I hope you all enjoy!

If there was one thing Sky didn’t expect it was his four commanders standing right in front of the door. There were two things he could do, well technically three; the first was to try and slide underneath or by the group and make a swift exit and hide in the labs for god knows how long. The second would swiftly salute them and beg them not to say anything, make the first move and keep them from throwing so many questions at him with too many answers he didn’t want to give. The last and probably the smartest was a simple greeting and seeing just what exactly they would want and see where it went from there. “Sirs.” Yep, that was right where he wanted to start this off.

Sephiroth glanced over to the dress and corset Andrea was holding before his eyes flickered back to the male before him. There was this urge to just gather him in his arms and never let go, to smother him and protect him from the horrors of the world.

There was no more hesitation for Zack though, as soon as the door was opened and it was Cloud that opened it, Zack launched himself into the room, wrapping his arms around Cloud’s waist as he brought the younger man into his chest with a firm happy chirp. “Cloud!” No one could hold back his happiness nor hold him back, when Cloud had been lost Zack felt it truly and he had been the first to introduce the young Cadet to the older men to begin with. Honestly he felt so responsible for the younger male and now seeing him alive nearly brought him to tears he had missed him so much. Zack nuzzled his face into Cloud’s hair, missing the smell and feel of the soft fluffy hair.

“Zack…” Angeal took a step forward but paused, seeing the zoned out look from Cloud’s face and he exchanged looks from both Genesis and Sephiroth before gently placing a hand on Zack’s arm. “Give him a moment, he looks stunned.” He whispered softly.

Sephiroth stepped closer as did Genesis before shutting the door behind them. Green eyes flickered to Andrea. “Do you mind giving us some privacy?”

A nod was given while a concerned look trailed to Cloud before the man swiftly departed and left the five alone.

Reaching over, Genesis lifted Cloud’s head as he waved his other hand in front of his face. “He’s not present.” He murmured, seeing no reaction. “Whatever Hojo did, we can reverse it, it will just take time.”

The moment Cloud had heard Zack utter that single name he felt the pain in his head, it intensified when Zack had grabbed him in an embrace shared only by those of love and deep trust. A companionship he didn’t have with this man right? The pain dipped as he saw something beyond them, seeing a memory that was his, was him but he was so much younger.

_“Hey Seph?” Cloud settled on his back, resting on a large plush couch in his lover's office. His green scarf settled comfortable across his neck and settled across his lower half of his face. His boots criss crossed on the edge of the couch dangling off so they were not settled on it. Cloud’s helmet had been placed on the floor near the door, he honestly hated the helmets in Shinra._

_“Yes Cloud?” Green slitted eyes trailed up, a fond look in those eyes as they looked at his lover. An elbow rested on the desk while a cheek rested on the curved knuckles, giving his cadet his rather undivided attention._

_“Do you think I can go on a mission with you guys soon? It’s been boring and I wanted to see if maybe I can get out of Midgar for a bit.” Gloved fingers fiddled with his shirt as he asked his lover this question and he turned his head upward and to the left to see him._

_“I don’t see why not, I’ll see what mission I can put you on with us.” Of course he would make sure nothing would be too bad or dangerous for him, but he would abide for any wish Cloud had and it was worth it when he saw that smile blossom on the blonds face. His attention turned to his door however when it was swiftly slammed open and Zack came barging in. “What have I told you about slamming the door Zachary?”_

_A sheepish grin appeared on his lips before he swiftly bounded over to Cloud, leaning over the arm right over his head and he leaned in, kissing the cadet eagerly, tilting his head back as he slipped his tongue into his mouth with a soft moan._

_“Yes Zachary, what did he say?” Genesis quipped before shaking his head seeing exactly what was going on before looking towards Angeal. “You need to teach the puppy some manners.” Slinking over, a devious grin appeared on his face before he slowly slid over to Cloud and reached down, spread apart the folded legs, sliding between them on the couch and over the blond. “Mmmm now isn’t this a sight.” The redhead teased as he gave a very teasing grind against Cloud’s crouch with his own and was rewarded with a muffled moan._

_Angeal shook his head before looking to Sephiroth with an apologetic look and seeing his lover attacking the small blond he chuckled. Walking behind the couch, he leaned over it to see the kiss finally breaking and he ran fingers through Cloud’s hair. “They have been non stop wanting to come see you. How was your training today?”_

_Panting softly, glazed blue eyes looked at Zack as he leaned into Angeal’s hand before looking at Genesis, a blush forming on his cheeks before he smiled to Angeal. “Getting better, with the training from all of you I am improving.” He mused before groaning lowly as Genesis did another thrust, his mouth became busy when Angeal came down for his own kiss._

_Zack took his time, carding fingers through Cloud’s hair with a smile as he looked to Sephiroth when he approached and took a spot on the floor in front of the couch. The General watched his lovers gang up on the beautiful blond and he smiled before reaching down, skilled fingers ghosting over his crotch before they undid the belt, zipper and button swiftly, pulling already his hard cock out. “My Cloud, so needy already.” The silverette whispered, voice laced with lust as his eyes darkened._

_A whimpered moan came past his lips as Cloud arched, eyes closing as he knew his lovers were looking at him like hungry Nibel wolves at the only prey around for miles. Swallowing, he looked down before he looked to Zack and Angeal before he looked back to the other two as well and he bucked back into Genesis. “Please.” He uttered with a breathless desire._

_“You beg so beautifully Cloud, we can’t deny you that.” Genesis shifted a little, propping up as he worked to grind himself into the other. Angeal moved himself down and started to nip and suck on the others neck, nipping and working to give it the attention he knew Cloud loved. Zack returned to his mouth, kissing him deeply and passionately, showing his love through every movement of his lips._

_Sephiroth arched up and leaned forward, since Genesis got more on his knees he leaned in and swiftly wrapped his lips around that delicious cock. His tongue trailed out, licking the slit a few times as he heard those delicious whimpers and cries that had been muffled by Zack’s or Angeal’s lips, depending on who switched to give attention to the lips or neck. Going deeper, Sephiroth soon took the rest of Cloud into his mouth while Genesis started to really slam against him, his tongue trailed along his cock, licking and sucking firm while he got stimulation from all ends. The moans drove them all mad and wild, each of them needy and hard as it was. Feeling Cloud start to buck and shove up into his mouth he knew he was close and as a hand dug into his hair, Sephiroth closed his eyes in bliss as he felt the male tense, muscles taunt as Cloud gave out a muffled cry as he came in his mouth. Drinking him down with greedy desire, pulling back slowly, he licked around his cock and cleaned him before letting him go with a small ‘pop’ sound. Licking his lips, he looked up to Cloud and smirked. “We have only just begun love.” He whispered lowly._

The reaction from when he snapped from that memory was rather swift, his eyes cleared up before he suddenly jerked from Zack’s hold, stumbling back and as his steps wobbled, he ended up falling over the couch and landing on it. Flushing, he could tell his heart rate had accelerated too quickly and he reached up, swiftly grabbing a pillow and covering his crotch from sight as his hard on probably had already been seen. Eyes wide, they flickered to all the men in the room, seeing the surprise on their faces and he swallowed thickly. What the fuck kind of memory was that? And what the hell? He was involved with them in such a way? Oh Gaia he was in trouble. “Y..you called me Cloud...that’s my name?” He whispered, unsure.

Sharing a look with the others, Zack slowly inched forward and stopped at the front of the couch before kneeling next to the other. “Yeah, your name’s Cloud, you went missing from our life three years ago. We have been looking for you since.” Pulling out his Phs, he flipped through the pictures before turning his phone over, it was a picture of Sephiroth, Cloud, Genesis and Angeal with Cloud in the middle and the other two kissing each side of his cheek, Angeal was behind the small boy, dwarfing him and kissing the top of his head. It was quite a cute picture.

Staring at the picture, Cloud swallowed a lump in his throat, wondering why for the Gaia forsaken hell of himself he couldn’t remember! The love that these powerful men showed him had a near whimper coming out of his mouth but he clamped down and shut his eyes for a moment, trying not to have a mental breakdown. A slow breath escaped him before he asked his question. “Why can’t I remember anything?”

“That would be Hojo’s doing most likely. If he has taken custody of you as he claims then he most likely has done experiments on you.” Sephiroth spoke, moving over to the male before he settled himself on the arm rest at the end of the couch near his feet. While he would have preferred next to his head, he reminded himself that this man didn’t quite know them like he used to and they had to work on that. “With that said, Cloud...do you remember what happened three years ago?”

“What do you mean?” Those hauntingly beautiful glowing blue eyes trailed to the men around him, now that he was on the couch, he felt a bit surrounded by the four but in a way, it felt more protective and safe.

“When we had all been called on a mission all those years ago, we had been forced to leave you at Shinra.” Angeal started as he settled next to Zack, at ease right now. “It didn’t sit well with us, in fact we were all uneasy but didn’t think too much of it. We thought you would be safe. After the first night, we called and sent messages...you never replied. Immediately we got worried but figured maybe you had gotten upset and ignored us.” Sighing, Angeal glanced at his lovers before returning to look back at Cloud. “It took nearly a month for Zack and I to return, we were the first. When we returned home, you were nowhere to be found. Our home we all shared was absolutely spotless save for the dust that gathered after a month of no one living there. Your Phs, wallet, cloths….everything just sat untouched.” It became clear that he was having a hard time continuing, that moment in life had been hard on all of them.

“So we searched and searched after that, when Seph and Gen came home, they stormed the labs, Geal and I went after Lazard and the Turks with Seph....it was like you vanished. No one knew anything.” Zack ran fingers through his hair. “Three years, no sign it’s been a damn depressing life without you Spike.” He uttered with a lingering despair before shaking his head and brightening up. “But you're here now! Alive and we’ll help get your memories back.”

“Zachary! That wasn’t a question.” Genesis snapped, huffing before shaking his head. “The question still stands Cloud, do you remember after we all left how you got taken? By who? When? Where? Anything love?” Genesis coaxed gently, just because they had him back didn’t mean that Hojo would be safe, that retribution would be paid or given to whoever was foolish enough to mess with them.

Closing his eyes, Cloud sat up into a sitting position, he let out a deep breath of air, running fingers through the soft strands as he thought about it, only to frown deeply and shake his head. “I don’t remember, besides...uhh...what I just remembered now. I only remember my time in the lab with the Professor.” He murmured, looking down as the pillow continued to rest like a protection shield in his lap.

“What did you just remember?” Sephiroth asked as he watched him, curious as he shifted himself on the couch.

A deep flush crawled up to his cheeks and he swiftly lowered his head, closing his eyes. How he could wish for long hair right this moment, unfortunately he already had his extensions taken out. “Er...it...I think I was a Cadet, I was in your office Sir-”

“Just Sephiroth, or Seph. I prefer what you use to always call me.” Was a rather swift reply, Sephiroth would not change that for the life of him and he missed hearing it from Cloud’s mouth.

“Right,” however he didn’t say it just yet, instead he continued. “We were talking, I asked to go on a mission with you guys because I was bored. Then-” He paused, glancing at Zack with a questioning look and he only got a smile and nod from the man before he continued. “Zack came barging in and you scolded him about it.” This time he glanced at Sephiroth before looking back down. “But Zack didn’t care and came right to me and-” Groaning, Cloud curled up a bit, bringing his kneels to his chest and hugging the pillow to his form tighter. “Started to kiss me, Gen and Geal...came in next, Gen got on top of me and started to thrust against me..” The flush had gotten so bad and Sephiroth took some mercy on the poor boy.

“That was when I sucked you off before we all ended up fucking in my office.” Seeing the affirmative nod from the young boy, he was amused that the memory he just so happened to recover first was one of sexual intent. “While I am glad you know our relationship Cloud, you will also need to understand something else.” Waiting until he peeked up at him, he continued. “Because you have been gone for three years, we have longed for you but we will not rush you into anything.” Sephiroth offered, shifting on the edge of the couch as his eyes took on a serious look. “However, because you had been kidnapped we will not let you out of our sight again.”

It was obvious to anyone that the General was not joking at all. “What about Hojo? The President even has me assigned under him.” There was no way these four men could think he was worth all of that trouble right?

“Do not worry about that, I will take care of it.” Sephiroth already had an idea on how to thwart that little problem for a short time till he could come up with a long term solution. It would give them some time to figure out how to keep Cloud from Hojo’s clutches, even if Sephiroth had to request him for multiple stupid and fake missions.

“That also means lovely, you will be moving back in with us, all of your stuff still resides where it has been. We just need your beautiful body.” Genesis mused as he looked at the other, leaning in, he reached over, wrapping fingers into that soft hair before brushing his lips against Cloud’s forehead in a soft kiss. “Come, it’s quite late and we all need some rest. I for one would quite like a rest in a full bed again.”

There were nods of agreement, thankfully Cloud was going to head back to the room he had shared with Davis, so if he went with the First’s there wouldn’t be any real problems. Standing, he placed the pillow back down as he calmed himself down and stretched groaning lowly as he moved to follow the group, Zack and Genesis followed on either side of him and Zack instantly had an arm around his shoulder and kept him close. “So how did you get here anyway?”

“I have my motorcycle. Which I need to take back, you just want me to meet you guys at the parking garage?” Cloud looked at them as he leaned into Zack, he felt naturally safe within the man’s arms just as he had that sense with any of them.

“I wanna go with spike!” Zack swiftly claimed, looking at them with a grin. He was decent with a bike, Seph and Gen had better usage with one while he and Geal were not the best, but he could still beat Geal on one.

Glancing back to the Cloud, he quirked a brow. “How much training have you gone through?” He asked, curiously. What exactly had they put Cloud through?

Looking up to the larger male, he frowned in thought before shrugging a little. “I guess a bit of everything? Usually sword, hand to hand and Materia. I have worked on bikes as well.” He paused at the next thing he knew he should tell them before he glanced around for a moment. “When we are not in the open I’ll be able to tell you more.”

Seeing it was a more sensitive situation, the male nodded and headed outside, they had the car waiting for them. Sephiroth looked to Zack and Cloud. “Meet us at the main road, we will trail you.” It was basically for his comfort to tail them.

Cloud just nodded before watching them get in and leave to the main road, motioning for Zack, he led him round back, seeing his motorcycle safely tucked away from prying eyes.

“Holy! Is that the brand new Hardy-Daytona?” Zack stared surprised, moving to run his fingers over the smooth surface as he looked over the beautiful beast of a machine.

“Yeah, I enjoy battling on the bikes so I asked for something that won’t let me down.” He grinned as he got on the machine, sitting on it before kicking the kickstand up and turning the engine on, the roar providing a loud roar. Looking at Zack he waited for him to get on and get comfortable. “Hold on tight.” He warned before a rev of the engine set them off, swift turns and leans got them from Wall Market and onto the main street. Cloud saw the car parked and waiting and he pulled up nodding at them before passing by and continuing on at a leisure pace. In all honesty he wanted to floor it, but he knew better as the car followed behind them.

Zack glanced back before he pressed himself closer to Cloud and nuzzled into the back of his neck. “You should floor it, I wanna see this beast go.”

Blinking, Cloud glanced back. “You want me to get in trouble?”

“You’ll be fine! Just go!” Zack could say he was a little bit of a thrill seeker if he wanted to be.

  
Shaking his head, Cloud lowered it a moment, saying a silent prayer before he sighed and revved the engine before they booked it, hitting speeds well past a hundred miles per hour, zipping and swerving past other cars now. He could hear Zack hooten and hollerin behind him and a smile slipped on his face. The wind blew through their hair, making it sway and swish around, it was a freedom Cloud loved and enjoyed. The ride to the garage took only ten minutes at most with the speed they had taken, showing his id to the guard, they were let in before he went and parked his bike in his spot. Turning the engine off, he slipped the kickstand down, easing the bike into the rest position. When Zack slipped off, he went next before stretching himself.

“You are fuckin amazing! I can’t wait to see you battle on this beast.” He grinned before suddenly lunging forward, wrapping his arms around the others waist before kissing him deeply, unable to resist himself. Lips meshed with the others as he closed his eyes, bringing the smaller body to his own as he held Cloud close.

The blond froze, eyes widening in surprise as his fingers grasped onto the others sides before turning, twisting up to grasp onto the underside of his arms instead. Eyes fluttered closed as he eased into the touch, his body and mind responding to the feeling with ease, but he couldn’t help respond back to the flashback he had when Zack had grabbed onto him. A small flush came to his face before a cough from behind them had him jerking back with a surprised gasp as he looked behind Zack seeing the other three. Flushing he pulled back coughing and rubbing the back of his head, looking to the side as he licked his lips.

“That was very reckless of you two.” Angeal scolded, looking between the two as he more or less focused on Zack, he had a feeling the male was probably the one to encourage them to take the speed at which was rather dangerous.

Rubbing the back of his head, Zack gave a sheepish smile. “Sorry, I knew Spike could handle it though.”

Giving him a look, Angeal just sighed knowing the argument would be rather lost, eyes flickering to Cloud, he could see the boy seemed like he was scolding him. “I’m not mad at you Cloud, I know Zack can get a little...excited.”

“Let’s head home, it’s been a long night and I’ve already put in for take out to arrive shortly.” Sephiroth spoke, looking at them before motioning for Cloud to come closer, grateful when the blond did without question, he had him walk next to him, desiring to be as close as possible. Genesis took Cloud’s other side while Zack and Angeal walked right behind them.

It was obvious how much they really missed the blond, Sephiroth and Genesis were basically touching shoulder to shoulder with Cloud, it was hard not to just grab his hand. But they realized they couldn’t force themselves on him so quickly. It didn’t mean they couldn’t get close however. Styled in the walk as they were, it was a protective formation, one of two they typically use to use back in the day. If something were to happen, Cloud had been instructed back then to step back, Sephiroth would take defence in front while Zack would take his previous spot. The position left Cloud with more than enough defence from every angle.

“So where’s Frost?” Zack spoke up, hands behind his head, it was obvious to anyone that he radiated such happiness, fulfillment and content just like he had back in the past before the incident.

Turning to glance back, Cloud blinked. “Hm? Oh! He’s in my room, most likely taking scraps from Davis or sleeping on my bed.”

“He stays with you? I thought Hojo would have kept him locked up.” Zack tilted his head, a shinra dog was dangerous, a mutated, enhanced and thoughtful shinra dog was absolutely the worst to have running around free without his master and not being locked up.

“He would have if he wasn’t trying to escape and kill them all in the labs.” Cloud looked to Genesis when he spoke up next.

“How did you end up with him? Surely the man wouldn’t just give him to you like that. No offense love, but he doesn’t tend to spoil his…” Genesis couldn’t seem to finish the sentence and it was obvious the way his face scrunched up in suppressed rage when he thought about what Hojo had done to Cloud and what he had made him while they couldn’t stop him.

Eyes softening, Cloud could tell just how much these men really cared and loved him, he could honestly say he felt bad. It seemed like they suffered with what happened and that they wouldn’t be letting it go anytime soon. Reaching down, he grasped the man’s gloved hands and squeezed softly, seeing the ease of the shoulders he knew he got his attention. The hallways were deserted as they entered the elevator moments later to get to the upper floors. “You’re right, normally I wouldn’t have. If I remember correctly from the brief time I was awake at the time and from what Hojo told me, he was doing some type of surgery and I kept going in and out of consciousness.” Running fingers through his hair, he didn’t realize that Genesis had yet to let go of his other as he continued.

“Hojo and a few others had been working on something with me on the table, from what I could remember, I saw Hojo over me one moment and went out, I woke up again and he and the others were gone. I remember seeing the long white whip from the back of Frost swaying as he stood in front of the table snarling for some reason. Again I passed out and the next I awoke he was on my legs and lower half, head on my hip growling softly as he kept his face turned towards the observation area.” Tilting his head, he sighed before looking up. “I remember hearing Hojo yelling at them to get him off and away, eventually they managed, but they kept him with me to keep him calm and since he’s been my companion. If I behave Hojo, let's keep him with me since I am the only one he listens to.”

“How come he didn’t come after any of us? Even the resident’s of the town he seemed to growl at.” Angeal asked, curious as he looked to the blond.

Thinking on it, Cloud closed his eyes as he pictured back then, while it was still a bit spotty, he sighed before a small tinge of red crept up. “He might have smelt your scents on me. I’ve had him for a little over two years now. To him you are a pack, friends, master’s, siblings..I have no clue what he thinks in that regard. All I know is he answers to me and he listens to my commands and actions. He hates everyone else but apparently you guys and Davis. Davis he sees as my comrade and trust worthy, it took the whole amount of training together to get him to like him.” He mused as he shook his head.

“So I take it when you move in, he comes too?” Green eyes held a little amusement as he asked such a question, Zack always wanted a pet, Frost was non aggressive, Genesis had taken a shine to him and if anything happened the dog would protect. It seemed like a win to the General and he would take it with a silver spoon.

Cloud confirmed it with a nod. “He’s house broken and everything, can help himself outside if needed honestly. He would just need help getting in unless I can add a chip for the door to his collar.” He mused, knowing that probably wasn’t going to happen but his eyes widened and he stared at the silver haired male as he spoke.

“I don’t see why not, no one would be foolish enough to take his collar, they regard it as a control, they wouldn’t take it off.” If the dog had enough smarts as such and all they had to do was feed and give him attention then Sephiroth would not ask for anything else on the matter.

The ding to the elevator had everyone getting out and Cloud continued to follow the group as they reached a door at the end of the hallway. Eyes trailed to Sephiroth when the man opened the door and entered, Genesis followed and Cloud was nudged forward from behind. Blinking he stepped inside before reaching down, undoing his shoes before toeing them off with the others, setting them aside neatly with everyone else before stepping further into the room taking a peak around. It was beautiful, different paintings hung on the wall, landscapes crafted with the finest oils, the walls a soft gray, not too bright or dark. Two chairs rested in the living room with a large couch big enough to fit five easily. The kitchen was right across from it and had an island in the middle for people to sit and eat at together.

A hallway stretched further before turning right where he assumed the bedrooms and bathrooms rested. Glancing back to the living room, he saw patio doors that overlooked Midgar, plants hung on various spots and a few planters sat around, five chairs sat outside with a round table in the middle of it all. Flickering to the corner past the large screen tv, he saw a large Christmas tree, decorated and he smiled, he hadn’t seen one in years. In fact he hadn’t seen Christmas decorations for awhile. Glancing down he saw a few presents around the bottom, varying in sizes and he tilted his head before looking over to see the others take off their jackets.  
Honestly he had forgotten about his own jacket, the cold didn’t bother him much, unless he was in a full blown blizzard or stuck out in the middle of the snow. Shifting himself, he moved to settle on the couch, it was rather comfortable and he leaned back, closing his eyes a moment to get a feel for the place but to also take in the whole situation.

Angeal shifted himself before settling beside the young man and slowly placed a hand on the other's leg. “Are you alright?” The words were soft, spoke with concern and love.

Mako hues flickered open, eyeing the large man before tilting his head. “Yeah it’s just...surreal you know? Most would die to be with you guys, when I went on that mission I enjoyed it because I got to meet you finally, all of you. I got to fight side by side with the greatest first class SOLDIER’s there is. Then tonight I found out that I had been in a relationship with all of you. As a lowly Cadet no less. And I can tell despite it, you all seemed to really love me. I just wish I could remember it.” He uttered, lowering his head into his hands as he grasped onto the spikey blond hair in aggravation.

Gloved fingers grasped onto both of his hands, gently tugging them down while two more placed hands on each of his shoulders. Another hand rested on his leg and Cloud eased before allowing his hands to be moved and he looked up to see Sephiroth hovering in front of him, both of his hands held by the older man. “You will, in time. You’ve already started, as long as you believe we do love you, that it hasn’t lessened and that we want you back then it will be alright.” The male lowered the blonds hands lower before letting go with one hand and gently rubbing the side of his cheek with the other. “You meant the world to us then, you mean the world to us now Cloud. We found you, we will not let you go.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Cloud felt tears sting the corners of his eyes and he leaned into the hand a little, eyes trailing down to see Zack knelt half in front of him and Angeal. Knowing that Genesis and Angeal were holding his shoulders, he closed his eyes, taking a breath before nodding. “I’ll try my hardest to remember, but I would like to learn new things too.” He murmured and that might have been the best thing to say as smiles seemed to break out on the faces of the others. To them it meant he was willing and wanting to continue the relationship and wanted still to be with them.

A knock on the door had Zack bolting up. “I’ll get it!” He exclaimed, excitement flourished with him as he ran to the door. The others just shook their heads before standing and heading to the counter, settling down, Cloud saw that glasses of water had been set out, five glasses it seemed like they had such ease in it. Glancing at the table, he moved over and paused unsure of where to sit. But then he clutched his head a moment as he felt something was over him, another memory.

_The young blond yawned as he rubbed his eyes, the smell of bacon, pancakes, eggs and toast awoke him from such a deep sleep. Huffing, he slipped on one of Seph’s long shirts, it covered him all the way down to his knee caps. It was probably his favorite thing to wear one of his lovers shirts like he did. Padding bearfoot out into the main room, he saw Seph cooking the bacon while Angeal began pouring the orange juice. Glancing to the right on the couch, it was easy to see Genesis and Zack having a discussion about something._

_“Sorry love, we didn’t want to wake you, you seemed so tired.” Angeal eased as he walked over, gently rubbing his cheek before giving a soft kiss to his lips, loving on him. “Go sit in your seat and I’ll serve up your favorite.” He urged gently, eyeing the blond with an appreciative look. Usually someone was always with him when he was sleeping but today they had a few things to get done._

_Cloud smiled, giving a soft kiss good morning before he went to the chair, they each had their own they tended to sit in and his was in the middle, squished between Sephiroth and Zack with Genesis across from him and Angeal across from Zack. Settling into his seat, he looked at his plate while it was loaded with bacon, eggs and two pancakes made of blackberries and huckleberries. Once he was served the others easily served themselves and all took a seat, eating and chatting about the tasks they had for the day, while Cloud had it off, he rather enjoyed listening and just taking his time with his lovers while he could._

Blinking rapidly, Cloud looked up, feeling hands on him again as Genesis leaned over him, brushing a few strands away from his face in concern. “Are you alright Cloud?” He asked softly, the food had been laid out across the table and from the smell it was definitely Wutai.

“Yeah, sorry.” He gave a small smile to the red head before straightening and giving his hand a soft squeeze once more before he moved. Swiftly he located the seat in his memory, running his fingers along the back of it, to the sides before pulling it out and easing himself into the seat he had used so much before. Scooting up in it, he paused when he stared at the surprised look on the others faces and realized he had sat in a chair he shouldn’t have known was his.

“Cloudy, how did you know that one was yours?” Zack asked curiously as he shifted to sit on the left side of the blond in his own chair. Sephiroth soon took his own to Cloud’s right while Angeal and Genesis moved to settle into their respective ones.

“I...just had a memory again, I came out of the bedroom and I was wearing Seph’s shirt.” He glanced at the man before continuing when he didn’t correct him. “Geal and Seph were making breakfast and Gen and you were talking on the couch. I remember I took this seat.” The male explained, he looked down and paused himself blinking before his eyes flickered to the four.

“I am glad you're getting your memory so quick.” Genesis purred but seeing the expression he glanced to Cloud’s food before clarifying to the blond. “We remember your favorites from all the places we have gone to or have made.” The male spoke softly, but he offered a grin and when he got a grateful smile with love starting to show, he blossomed under it.

“Let’s dig in! I’m starved!” Zack practically dived for the food as he went into it while the others chuckled, conversation easily started up, though it was simple, seeing if Cloud had any different likes or different things he wanted to do. Cloud also asked his own questions, until he could remember himself he wanted to learn of the others until then, dinner had turned out wonderful and the five felt complete once more than they had for a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone! Sorry it's a small chapter, not too much happens in this one. Next one is the shopping chapter promise! I've been a little busy but the next one will have more. Thank you for the Kudo's and comments I love them! Some quick notes! Yes Zack will have a wing, similar to Angeal but on the other side, Hojo had snagged him for only the briefest of moments. Shopping with Gen is chaos in itself and will be crazy.

Dinner was very relaxing and for once in a long time, an affair that they enjoyed fully. Cloud felt like he belonged, he laughed, told stories of his training, albeit leaving out some things he knew would upset the men at the table. They in turn told stories they had been doing in his absence and it made him happy, at least they hadn’t become depressed to lock themselves away or worse, hurt themselves. Though it seemed at first they had, he was glad they had each other to lean on. Finishing his favorite food, they all retired to the couch, the tv turned on in a soft hum to ease them. The four had gone to change into pajama pants and shirts while he kept himself in the clothes he had worn.

“Come on Cloud, change. You need to sleep and relax.” Zack pouted as he tapped his fingers on his muscled arms, they all knew Cloud’s old clothes would not fit and instead he had gotten some of Seph’s clothes the young male had loved to wear before.

“I can’t stay Zack, I have to head back to my room. Frost is still there and I have to meet for training tomorrow.” Arms crossed, Cloud tapped his foot, while he would love to stay, he didn’t need Hojo to find out right now, not only that he needed time to adjust to this whole situation. The sad, dejected look almost had him crumbling and he slumped, seeing the look of fear, he knew why too, Zack feared he would disappear again. Longing was an obvious emotion as well, one that he knew all of them had to feel. Shoulders slumped, he sighed before moving to hug the man, feeling those strong arms around him, he nuzzled into his shoulder. “I promise I’ll be back tomorrow. I need a lot of new clothes and a few other items. I would love to have someone to go with.”

That seemed to placate the other a little bit and he brightened. “We can all go yeah?” Zack asked excitedly as he glanced at his lovers, seeing the nods of agreement he grinned and hugged Cloud tighter, squeezing a squeak out of the younger male.

“Zack!” Genesis hissed lowly as he leaned over, smacking the boy on the ass. “Not so hard.” Looking to Cloud, he leaned back with a grin. “I hope you are ready for a very long trip tomorrow.” The male purred, eyes flashing with excitement, shopping was his forte.

The others just groaned and Cloud could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his head, what had he gotten himself into? Shaking his head, he sighed before gently patting Zack’s back and slowly moving back. “I need to head back, thanks for everything.” The male spoke gratefully, he honestly couldn’t be happier with how it turned out. Shuffling to the door, he eased his boots on, leaning down to lace them up. Once finished he stood up and turned only to blink when all four stood around him. Glancing to Zack, he watched him come forward with a grin before he swiftly pressed a kiss to his lips again, blinking, he blushed before kissing him back. Eyes fluttering closed for a moment before he felt him pull away. Blinking his eyes open he watched as Angeal stepped forward and moved to slide a hand around his side and press his lips to his as well, since Zack had done most of the kissing, the others planned to get in on it now.

Cloud groaned softly, allowing his eyes close again as the large male gave him bliss like Zack had. It only took him a few moments to pull back before Genesis took his place, sliding both arms around his waist as he pulled him flush against his body and he kissed him with passion. Cloud flushed and groaned again, grasping onto Genesis’ shirt as he kissed back like he did with the other two. Again a couple moments later he pulled back and Sephiroth stepped forward. Fingers slid into Cloud’s hair, making the blond purr lowly in the back of his throat as he tilted his head up and he felt those soft lips upon his own.

The kiss was soft and gentle, a kiss he knew from long ago he was sure. Cloud returned every one of their kisses and loved it, he could only imagine when they actually went further. Pulling back finally, Cloud looked to the four of them as Sephiroth slowly took a step back but the man’s words had him looking at him.

“You have a week at most, then you’ll move in. We lived long enough without you Cloud.” Sephiroth murmured lowly, green eyes boring into the male before him before he shifted and reached into his pocket, pulling out the extra keycard he had gathered from the bedroom when he had changed. “This was your old keycard, it’s yours again.”

Taking the item, Cloud pocketed it and gave a smile. “Thanks. Goodnight guys.” Giving a wave, Cloud left the comfy home before heading back to his room with Davis, he knew that him leaving had the others sad, but he also knew that he would be living with them soon enough, he was just curious on how Hojo would take it when he found out about it eventually, the man always found out. Sighing, he went down three floors before entering the room he shared with Davis. The lights were off and he knew the man must have been in his room, slipping out of his boots, he went to his room, opening and closing it before he slipped from his clothes and into his pajama pants. Looking at his bed, he smiled when he saw Frost lounging on the bed, watching him with one eye before he crawled into bed and settled down, feeling the shift. Relaxing as Frost resumed his position as he normally did and soon Cloud fell into a relaxing rest.

Cloud awoke the next morning to his Phs going off, groggily the young male groaned, rolling over to search for the stupid thing. Grasping onto it, he cracked open one eye, hitting the talk button on the screen as a groggy reply came out. “Hello?”

“Where the hell are you boy? It’s three! You’re supposed to be in the simulation room by now!” Hojo was furious and the snarl in his voice was quite apparent.

Jerking awake in an instant, his eyes swiftly moved to the clock on his nightstand, seeing the light reading a swift and easy 3:00 AM. Swallowing thickly, he looked to Frost who stared back and he replied as he bolted out of bed, knowing his punishment was going to come from this. “I’ll be right there sir! I’m so sorry!” There was no reply and that was when he knew, he just damn well knew that Hojo was going to show absolutely no mercy as the click sound came to his ear when the Professor hung up on him.

Swallowing, he put his Phs down and swiftly dressed, boots shoved on as he ran, Frost hot on his heels as they went to the stairs and ran to the 71st floor. It was a room that only the First class or those that had special permission could use those simulators. Running to the one of three at the far end, he swiftly entered the room, shutting the door after Frost entered with him. His stomach rumbled softly, reminding him he hadn’t eaten either, now he knew he was going to really suffer this time. Mako hues looked up to the control room, seeing Hojo with a few other scientists sitting about and he slowly pulled first Tsurugi from his back.

“Since you were late, you don’t have any reason to complain.” It didn’t take long for Hojo to put the simulation into action, Midgar appeared around them and he stood on the plate overlooking one of the sectors. Further searching, he could tell it was sector eight, pursing his lips, he let out a breath before he tensed, hearing three loud roars that sent shivers down not only his but Frost’s backs. It didn’t take long to see the beasts appear either. Two Bahamut and one Neo Bahamut flew up from the sector below, it was obvious Hojo was so pissed at him. Perhaps Cloud should have been grateful he didn’t release the most powerful of Bahamuts at him as well, just to really cause him pain.

Swallowing thickly, he stepped back, he wasn’t sure if he could handle this, while the two Bahamut’s would be problem enough, the Neo would be the worst of the group. Glancing back to the corner he knew Hojo to be in, he silently pleaded for the man to stop but it went unheeded as the three went at him and Frost, intent on doing damage. While they could cause no damage other than the simulation and to the people in it, he could still get hurt. So they went at it, unable to do anything more than defend themselves as they took on the beasts that Hojo sent at them. one hour and twenty four minutes passed before he knelt on the ground, sword holding his kneeling body. Frost slumped next to him panting as they finally defeated the three. Midgar laid in ruins and he was bloody, damaged and weak along with Frost.

“Again.” Hojo stated simply, reactivating the same simulator as he had before, clearly not impressed.

Cloud’s head snapped up, shock spread over his face. “But!” He stopped as they reappeared on the same spot and turned to see the beasts again the same three and he bit back a muffled sound of frustration, anger mixed with it driving him to near tears but he held it back as he shut his eyes, knowing it would do no good. Stumbling to his feet, he looked to Frost before he turned and again they went at it. Three hours and sixteen minutes this time left him sprawled on the side of the room, Frost in the corner, both bloody, bruised and panting as if air no longer existed in the room with them. “Please...no more.” Cloud uttered, completely done, his energy had waned more than he cared to admit, he wasn’t invincible and while he had so much power, he wasn’t a damn God. Shifting his head, he whimpered, looking towards Hojo, trying to plead with the man.

Looking towards the boy, Hojo watched him, pushing his glasses up before his hand put itself over the button once more. “Again.” He stated simply, clearly not caring about the state the other was in, if the boy died he was obviously a failure and he could care less.

A cry of anguish came from Cloud as they were thrown back in before he shut his eyes, clutching his sword. Tears of frustration and pain leaked from the corner of his eyes, glancing at Frost, he could see the dog trying so hard to get up on shaky, bloody legs and he tried as well, stumbling, gasping and grunting from such pain. Six hours and forty two minutes found Cloud in a fetal position against the wall, blood dribbling from his lips, gashs across his body and a broken left wrist. His breathing jagged and wet, eyes half lidded and body shaking. Frost covered in blood and unconscious with broken ribs and a broken lower jaw.

Hojo looked on, giving a low hum before he stepped back. “Take yourself to your room and cure yourself, I’ll be expecting you in two days for your shots.” With no care towards the boy, he left with his assistants, not looking back once.

Struggling, Cloud pushed himself up, gasping and swallowing the blood in his mouth, shutting his eyes tightly from the pain. In hindsight, perhaps it was best he forgot his Phs, it would have broken many times over, but he could have also called for help if it hadn’t, so it was also a hit or miss in that regard. Grabbing his weapon with his right hand, he managed just barely to put it on the pull in it’s harness before limping to Frost. “I’m so sorry…” He uttered in despair, grasping his friend, he maneuvered the heavy dog over his uninjured shoulder, grunting at the added weight. Clutching onto his body, he limped for the door, blood trailing behind him from both of them as he headed to the elevator, hitting the button he waited.

Leaning against it, he shut his eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. The soft ding it made had him opening his eyes as it opened empty. Slipping inside, he pushed his floor, moving to the back as his breathing grew heavier as the doors shut and it started to move. Tilting his head back, he shuddered, feeling his legs grow weak, letting out a soft whimper, he slowly slid down to the floor as his head lulled back and he slumped, Frost sliding onto the floor beside him. Panting, he reached up wiping the blood from his lips, not realizing that the elevators had stopped and opened, the last thing he remembered was a loud gasp before darkness.

“Where should we take him shopping? I know quite a few places to go, especially clothes. He’ll need a new wardrobe, shoes, accessories.” Genesis tapped his chin in thought, thinking of everything that Cloud would need while Angeal stood beside him with a fond smile on his face. It was close to eleven in the morning, Sephiroth had gone to his office earlier to finish up some work before going out later and Zack had gone to visit Kunsel for a bit.

“It’s a good thing you’ll be there then hm?” Angeal mused, shaking his head as the doors opened and he couldn’t help but stare for a moment. The gasp beside him had him springing into action moments later. “Grab Cloud, I’ll get Frost.” Rushing forward before elevator doors could close, Angeal knelt down, ignoring the squelching his boots made as he ran over the blood. Easing the dog into his arms, he brought it close to his body before he quickly let the elevator, deciding that stairs would be the quickest way to get to the infirmary for them.

Not even needing to be told, Genesis was swift, kneeling before their lover as he brought him into his arms, gathering the male up into his arms with love and care. “What happened?” Expecting no answer and receiving none, he turned tail and ran, pressing the blood mess of a boy to his chest, the stairs he all but jumped over the railing, dropping to the floor he needed before slamming his shoulder into the door, opening it. The two cadets on guard jerked and cried out surprised by such an action as the Red mage bolted past with Angeal hot on his heels.

The trip took no more than two minutes as they busted through the door. “I need doctors now!” Genesis demanded with a snarl, it quickly got him results as they rushed over, taking Cloud from his grasp, despite him being reluctant to give him up. While he knew Cure could help, he knew it would take so much more right now. Another group took Frost, but with Angeal’s coaxing and demand, they moved them to the same room. Looking at each other, Angeal pulled his Phs out. “I’ll call Seph and Zack.” He spoke before stepping out, receiving a nod from Gen.

It took the doctors a little over thirty minutes to completely take care of the wounds that littered both Cloud and Frost, internal wounds dedicated a bit more time and care. The head doctor came out, tired as he looked to Genesis. “He’s been taken care of, he just needs plenty of rest and no physical activities or missions for a week at the least.”

“Of course.” Genesis uttered, already having ideas of being able to pull Cloud from Hojo, no matter what they would get what they desired. Since the doctor had been cordial and taken care of his lover, he reacted in kind. “Do you mind if I excuse myself to see them?” He motioned to the hallway Cloud and Frost were. The doctor’s nod was enough as he briskly walked the length of the walkway before entering the room and shutting the door. Frost was on the bed across from Cloud, hooked up to an IV just like Cloud and wrapped up as such. At least the doctors didn’t ask questions about it.

Looking over to the male next, he pulled a chair up and settled in next to him, taking his hand in his own, thankfully it was the one that hadn’t been broken. Reaching up, gloved fingers brushed golden strands from his eyes and sighed softly, trying to suppress his rage from the sight. “My love.” He murmured, leaning in to kiss the soft hand that he held, his other hand reaching up to tuck the sheets more firmly under the blond.  
Angeal stood against the wall, his phone ringing as he waited for Sephiroth to pick it up, he had already called the cleaning crew to clean the elevator of the blood that had covered it. The second ring had the voice he was hoping to hear answered, though he knew what he had to say would not keep that voice pleasant at all.

“Angeal.” It was easy to pick up the scratching of the pen when the phone answered.

“Seph, we have a problem. Gen and I had been heading out to get some lunch.” Pausing, he took a deep breath, feeling it nearly shake before he let it firm up again. “We found Cloud and Frost in the elevator slumped and bloody unconscious.” There was nothing more he could get out of his mouth before Sephiroth spoke one word and if it wasn’t a name, it was meant as a need for a swift answer or you were in deep trouble.

“Where?” His voice was rough and a hard edge had taken form, when someone hurt his lovers it was free game for him to hurt that person back. Usually they didn’t survive his wrath when they dared to injure them in such a manner.

“Infirmary, Gen’s with them now.” Angeal quickly explained as he closed his eyes.

“I’ll be right there, call Zack.” With a swift goodbye, he hung up.

Sighing deeply, Angeal closed his eyes before dialing Zack’s number next. It took a few more rings before Zack finally picked up, but as per usual Zack always answered with a happy chirp.

“Hey Geal!” Zack seemed happy as a grunt came past his lips, the sound of a sword sliding against another could be heard to enhanced ears on the other side of the phone.

“Zack, Cloud has been injured and he’s at the infirmary, Gen’s inside and Seph’s coming.” He spoke quickly, he could instantly hear the change in his lover from his comment.

“Hold on Kuns.” He uttered before he stepped back and lowered his sword. “I’ll be there Geal.” He didn’t ask, no he would find out but his first thought was to get there and check on him.

“See you soon.” As soon as he hung up, he looked up to see Sephiroth turn the corner, dipping his head, he closed his eyes, pushing from the wall in greeting and faced him. “Zack is on his way.”

Nodding, Sephiroth approached the other male and stood beside him. “Have you found out what happened?” Gloved fingers clenched before unclenching, the leather creaked with the force he used behind it, those green slitted eyes trailed to the male before looking to the infirmary door. Sephiroth couldn’t look much more at Angeal at that moment, having caught the sight of blood on the man’s uniform, it nearly sent him into a rage, at who he wasn’t sure yet but he would find out just who had done such a thing.

“Not yet, he wasn’t awake nor had he gained consciousness as far as I am aware. I’m sure Gen’s with him.” Turning, they both walked through the doors, entering the office area and showed the door Genesis had gone in minutes before. They both paused however at the soft voices inside, glancing to each other Sephiroth opened the door, both looking in at the sight before them and despite the situation found it quite...entertaining.

Cloud seemed to be propped up on some pillows, fluffed up and looking quite comfy, his wrist bandaged and lying comfortably across his lap.Frost rested on the other side of the bed, head resting on Cloud’s hip, eyes lidded and content it seemed, ears perked and despite having a broken jaw before, seemed to have healed relatively swiftly with many Cura’s and medical interventions with what they had for them. Genesis looked to try and be feeding Cloud some type of soup and seemed to be cooing softly, scooted so close to the bed he was nearly on top of the boy who looked rather weary and slightly terrified of him.

Blue eyes flickered up when the door opened and seemed to take the two in before he swallowed. “Please he-” Gasping, he grunted as he glared at Genesis when the man made a swift move to shove the food right into his mouth with a satisfied grin on his lips and he swiftly swallowed it before growling at the red head. “Dick.” He muttered, half hearted in attempt as he shook his head.

“If you had opened your mouth to eat to begin with, you wouldn’t have to worry about it.” Genesis hummed before looking to the other two before settling back, crossing one leg over the other, settling in a comfortable position. Eyes returning to the blond a moment as he settled in to the questioning he knew would come soon. Angeal headed to the foot of the bed, settling a gentle hand on Cloud’s leg in an effort for comfort as Sephiroth took the seat next to Cloud’s head. Reaching over, the silver haired male gently ran fingers through his hair, moving to kiss the top of his head. It was only moments later that Zack came barging in, looking over the group before he frowned and moved to settle next to Gen but on the bed instead.

Sephiroth gave Zack a look to keep him quiet before he returned his attention back to Cloud. “Can you tell us what happened?” They all could assume that he had been attacked, after all the wounds had been quite extensive.

Cloud gave a light shrug, sighing softly as he looked at the group, even at the extent of his injuries these men came to him, it warmed his heart and made him feel special in a way he hadn’t felt before. “It’s nothing new. I...I just forgot to set my alarm for training. Hojo called me and,” giving a deep sigh, he reached up with his good hand, rubbing his forehead. “He was so pissed, I knew he would punish me.” Letting his head fall back, he leaned into Sephiroth’s fingers, finding them so comforting his eyes slowly shut, it was just so relaxing.

“How did he punish you? This,” Genesis waved his hand towards both Cloud and Frost with a sneer on his lips. “Is not just punishment, it’s nearly murder!” He was getting worked up, agitated and angry, so much so that he wanted to go rip the man to pieces for this. Zack put a hand on his shoulder, keeping him grounded and he let his eyes trail to the younger male, narrowing them before he looked back to Cloud, showing how much it hurt him that he had gotten so injured.

Biting the corner of his lower lip, the blond sighed softly, looking to Sephiroth moments later, seeing the other having the same look almost and the tightening on his leg gave him the same feeling Angeal might feel the same. Shaking his head, Cloud looked back to them. “It’s not the first time it’s happened.”

“Cloud...we found you around twelve this morning, when was your training?” Angeal asked softly, watching the young male as he eased his grip into something soothing and relaxing.

“He called me at three this morning, he doesn’t give any breaks, so straight through.” Tilting his head, Cloud looked to see the shocked looks mixed with disgust he realized they felt for Hojo.

This time Zack decided to ask the next question. “What did he make you fight?” It had to be something big of this was the outcome.

“Two Bahamut and a Bahamut Zero.” It was all he could get out before he heard the outrage cries from a couple of the people in the room.

“Was he trying to kill you?! What a stupid question! Of course he was! That ignorant, stupid, foolish, piece of wasted flesh of a man!” Genesis stood up, growling low in his throat as he knocked over his chair, fists clenched at his side. Genesis wasn’t mad, he was sure. “I’ll show him how to really run that simulator, see if he lasts just as long.”

“I’ll go with you.” Zack stood up, hands fisted and ready to deck the man himself, ready to do damage and hit him personally.

“Sit Zack.” Angeal grabbed the back of his shirt, yanking him back down into a sitting position, keeping a firm hold on the raging boy.

Sephiroth grasped onto Genesis, pulling him partially onto the bed, also keeping him pinned. Genesis would be a bit harder as his rage was harder to control. Making sure that he wasn’t hurting Cloud, he kept one hand around the redhead’s waist, keeping him half in his lap as he firmly held him down despite his wiggles and as he glanced at Cloud, he could see the surprise before Cloud reacted.

The blond reached out, with surprising strength for an injured person he grabbed Genesis’ arm with his uninjured hand, yanking him towards him, throwing him off balance and against his side. Giving a soft grunt, he moved his arm swiftly and brought it around Genesis and pinned him to his side partially while grasping onto Sephiroth’s shirt to keep him where he was as well. “You let him know, he’ll make sure I die before he walks out next time. So let’s think before emotions run over us like a herd of chocobo huh?” Grinning a bit, he nuzzled into Genesis’ neck, seeing the shocked looks from the three and the small smirk from Sephiroth. Well at least he got the reaction to stall the wayward rampant First class men. If he could placate them and help them come up with an idea, then it would be best in that way. Shifting himself, he allowed Genesis more room, settling him on that side while Seph stayed seated with Genesis partially on him.

Zack shifted so he was leaning more on the middle with Angeal on his legs, settling in. Frost seemed to sleep comfortably on the other side of the bed. “So that means that you’ll be moving in sooner than yeah?” Zack asked, glancing to the others before looking to Cloud.

“Yes, in fact, you can ask Davis to gather his stuff and move it.” Sephiroth spoke up, giving a stern look when Cloud seemed to protest this, the protest died swiftly on parted lips with his look and satisfied, returned to running his fingers through his hair.

Genesis allowed a soft hum sound past his lips, allowing his eyes to flicker open, looking to Cloud for a moment before leaning in, pressing soft lips to his neck. “We’ll take care of you love.” The male cooed softly, finally settled in place, it would just be prevention to keep Cloud down and from getting up once more.

A soft smile came to the blonds lips and he eased into the touches from his lovers, nothing he said or did would change the commands and honestly, he doubted anyone who argued with Sephiroth won. Eyes slowly fluttered shut, head tilting to rest on top of Genesis as those fingers carding through his hair eased him just as much.

As the eyes began to droop, Genesis leaned up and gave him another soft kiss on the neck. “ _Sleep sugar, let your dreams flood in, like waves of sweet fire your safe within_.” It was a soothing tone, soft and a murmur to ease Cloud, especially when he had nightmares, it was always useful then. Sephiroth continued to lull Cloud with his fingers while Gen continued the soft murmurs of an old song. “ _Sleep sweetie, let you floods come rushing in, and carry you over to a new morning_.” It didn’t take more than that before Cloud seemed to slump against the group, eyes closed and easily asleep. He was tired and drained from all that had happened earlier.

Once he fell asleep, Genesis slowly shifted and looked to Zack. “Come, you and I will go get his things from his room and inform Davis what is going on.” Easing himself from his position, careful not to wake the sleeping boy, both laid a gentle kiss on the soft cheek before bidding their lovers a goodbye for now. “Be careful.” Angeal cautioned softly as they left.

Scooting down, Angeal took Genesis spot next to Sephiroth before sighing and looking at the male before using his one free hand to squeeze Sephiroth’s free hand with his own. Looking at the battered boy, he shook his head. “He looks so bad Seph.” He murmured softly, looking at the pair.

Sephiroth just nodded his head a little, sighing before shutting his eyes. “If he has had worse, I don’t care to find out, we will talk about this together soon, when he is better. For now our goal is to yank him from Hojo.” Squeezing Angeal’s hand in love, he leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips, easing himself and the larger male, relaxing to Cloud moments later as they watched over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italics are pieces of lyrics to a song that fits Gen's type a bit. But this won't be based off of a song so no worries, it's just a thing to calm Cloud's nightmare and to keep him sleepin.


End file.
